You Make Me Smile
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen are a happily married Mafia couple. However, when Bella has some unexpected news, not only is she worried about how Edward will take it, but how the Mob will too. Can Edward protect his wife and the unexpected news?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story of Bella and Edward, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**And leave a review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1.**

**E POV**

* * *

I lay down my Desert Eagle on the table beside the king sized bed. I looked at the woman lying there peacefully sleeping, my wife; Bella Cullen.

Her mahogany curled hair was splayed across her pillow and her sweet kissable lips were slightly parted with her breathing in and out evenly. The black duvet was sitting at her waist, meaning I could see the t-shirt she was wearing- my family crest one. When you're eighteen in my family, you get the crest tattooed on your left forearm and are also given a t-shirt with the crest on the front and your name on the back. The crest was an oval centre that was decorated with lion. Just beneath it, there was a banner with the name, Cullen. Trust me, when my wife wears my name, I instantly get hard- and right now I just did. 'Great' I thought 'cold shower before bed I guess'. I took one last look at Bella before going silently to our en-suite bathroom.

The bathroom may just be a room to other people, but in my family, everything had to be in a high standard. My bathroom was nearly the same size as my bedroom. Everything was pure white; except for the taps, they were gold of course. The room consisted of a shower that about six people could fit into, a bathtub filling up one wall, three sinks with a mirror running above them and a huge cabinet that held all the creams, shampoo's, conditioner's that you could dream of in the world. I turned the shower on, before I grabbed my regular stuff and a towel and the stepped into the shower. At the perfect temperature it instantly relaxed my muscles, but didn't get rid of my hard-on. I would have to do that myself. God! Why couldn't Bella wake and help me out here? As if she could read my mind the shower door instantly opened and in stepped my beautiful wife.

"Got a problem has we darling?" Bella teased in a seductive voice. I simply stared at her wide eyed for teasing and nodded my head.  
"Want me to take care of it? Or shall we do that together?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. I looked into those chocolate eyes I loved so much and simply pushed her against the tiled wall and crushed my lips to hers. She had the perfect lips and they moulded with mine with every kiss. I felt her tongue swipe along my bottom lip begging to enter my mouth. I instantly opened and met her tongue with mine. I felt Bella wrapped her tongue around mine gently and she sucked it slowly. A groan escaped my throat before I could even acknowledge it. I felt the smirk that Bella always did whenever she got a noise of pleasure from me.

We competed with each other to see who could make the most pleasurable noises from the other- and I usually won. But I knew I would be losing tonight. And that didn't bother me in the slightest. Bella pushed on my shoulders to move me away from her. As soon as I gave her enough space she was instantly on her knees in front of my hard member. Her nose moved from the base to the tip and I hissed through my clenched teeth and grabbed her hair with both my hands to stop myself from falling over. She then used her tongue to lick from the top to the base and I moaned her name. Bella's soft, warm hand came to base and I had to close my eyes at the sensation but they promptly opened again when the warmth of her mouth was on the head of my cock.  
"Bella!" I groaned. She took more of me in and began a slow unbearable rhythm. I knew she would speed up, but I needed her to speed up now. I tightened my grip on her hair and lightly pushed her head forward hoping she would get the hint. Her movements quickened straightaway.

Hallelujah! Soon my whole member was in my mouth and I was groaning and moaning more than I ever have during a blowjob. Bella gave the best and could take my cock in her mouth all the way- considering I was a good nine inches and very thick. I could feel the familiar feeling of my orgasm coming on and started to move my hips faster and deeper into Bella's mouth and she began to move faster and quicker as well. And to trigger me off, she grabbed my balls and gave them a tight squeeze. I exploded roaring her name and spilling all the way down her throat. She simply stood up when I pulled my cock out her mouth and I had to hold onto her because I was so weak.

"That was a motherfucking blowjob." I sighed breathless. I heard the musical giggle from Bella and looked up to see her blushing her cute blush and a small smile on her lips. That was one of the many things that made me love Bella. She could be this sexy seductive mistress but as soon as someone compliments her or she does something naughty that she loves, Bella goes straight into shy mood. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her sweetly and chastely.

"Let me clean myself up and then I'll meet you in bed ok?"  
"Ok, I love you." She gave me another kiss and got out, grabbing a towel on the way. I sighed and stood under the showerhead- the temperature not too cold but not too warm either. Fuck it; I'll have one in the morning. I turned off the shower, seizing the towel and wrapping it around my waist before wiping the condensation of the bathroom mirror. I saw a pair of silk black Armani boxers Bella must have brought through before coming in the shower with me. I slipped them on and took of the towel to dry my chest and hair. Once I tried to tame my reddish-brown devil hair- or sex hair as Bella called it- I turned off the bathroom light and went through to our bedroom.

Bella was laying back down on the bed, her eyes closed with my t-shirt on again but her hair still wet from the shower. I climbed into my side and her eyes opened suddenly before looking at me. They closed again but she opened them again.  
"Go to sleep love. I love you." I kissed her forehead and pulled her to me, laying her head on my chest. This was the way I fell asleep most nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I have had this chapter on my computer for a while, so I though i would give it to you :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2.**

**B POV**

* * *

I woke up with my cheek resting against Edward's toned sexy chest. One of my hands was lying where his heart was and I could feel it beating calmly. My other hand was twined with Edward's at our sides. Edward had an arm wrapped around my waist and his beautiful lips parted- he looks like such a baby when he sleeps. His hair was still the sexy wild tame only much wilder in the morning. It was flatter too as he usually puts gel in it or runs his fingers through it to make it stick up. I couldn't see the gorgeous green eyes that my husband had. He has the most amazing eyes that I have ever seen and I could easily get lost in them and it made me look like a star-struck fan to a celebrity. I kissed my name that was tattooed on his heart and got out of bed.

I put on his 'Cullen' t-shirt I was wearing last night and went to the bathroom for my morning routine. Once I had finished in the bathroom I went into our kitchen and began to make breakfast. Edward always had steak and egg for breakfast whilst I had bacon and waffles with syrup on top. I knew Edward would be down when breakfast was on the table because we had this thing that in the morning were we would sense if the other person was in the bed and we would get up because we couldn't be in the bed alone. If Edward was working late I would always stay up about an hour before he was due to come home and then get into bed to have it warm for when he came home. Also if he went away for business like he sometimes does, then I would ask over Alice, Rose and Esme or sometimes go with him. I noticed however I was beginning to become a hell of a lot more exhausted and couldn't wait up for Edward if he is working late. I also noticed I seemed to be eating more too but I didn't want to eat some of it or it would make me feel sick.

"Morning love." Edward said taking me out my thoughts. I'd just finished putting our breakfast on the table as he came in.  
"Good morning." I smiled at him, giving him a kiss before placing his plate in front of him. I gave him his cutlery and the mug of coffee he had every morning. I didn't feel like coffee this morning so I got a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat my breakfast. I suddenly got the urge to shovel all my breakfast in my mouth but I pushed those thoughts aside and slowly put the food in my mouth, trying not to give into my thoughts.  
"What are you doing today?" I asked Edward. It was a Saturday today and he usually kept this day and Sunday for me.  
"Just like any other love, spending it with you." He grinned before putting a piece of steak in his mouth. When we first began to go out I noticed I didn't spend a lot of time with Edward during the week unless it was a rare day he got off or it was at night when he came home.

That's when we hit a rocky patch and we separated for about four months. I still remember the night we got back together. It was raining heavily and I was sitting in the living room of the small house I had, eating any girls best friend after a break-up, Ben & Jerry's, and I was in sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts while thinking of him and tears were streaming down my face. There was pounding at my door which I thought may have been Alice or Rose and went to answer while drying my eyes. I opened the door to Edward on his knees on my porch, with the necklace he had given me when I first agreed to go out with him. I threw it him when we broke up. He was crying and soaked to the bone that you could see his chest through shirt. That night we didn't even make it past the front door and I swear we got hypothermia. We've been stronger than ever since that night and had to stay in bed for two weeks with a cold because of it!

That was about eight months into our relationship and at a year I moved into the house we live in now and then when we were three years gone he asked me to marry him. Of course I instantly agreed and we married seven months after the engagement. We've been married five years and together for eight and believe me; I wouldn't change them for the world.

"Bella?" Edward pulled me out of my trance.  
"Huh? What? What did you say?" I asked him.  
"I was saying that our family will be coming round for a take-away if that's ok with you, but you were in another world." Edward chuckled. I blushed like I usually did.  
"Yeah that's perfectly fine. So what are we going to do today then?" I asked Edward, finishing my waffles.  
"I was thinking just a lazy day. I feel as though we haven't spent much time together because of all my meetings." A smile spread across my face and I leaned over the table to kiss him roughly. This was the man I fell in love. The man who knew I would rather spend the day wrapped up in his arms in bed or on the couch. He knew I would prefer to have no make-up on, sit in sweats and one of his t-shirts. This was the man who knew me inside and out. But there was one thing he didn't know about me. Something that I hope he never would. Something that would haunt us forever.

Something that would rip us apart, body and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the third chapter, hope you like it :)!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3.**

**E POV**

* * *

Spending the day with Bella was what I loved to do most. Bella was currently in the kitchen making us lunch. I could hear the croon of Florence and The Machine 'Breath of a Life'. Bella loved that song and Florence. I have taken her to see her a few times because she is that obsessed. Every time an album comes out by her, I must download it at once- and that was Bella talking, not me. She had to listen to music while cooking, it was her thing.

While Bella made our lunch, which was her great grilled cheese, I was looking for a film for us to watch. We had over a thousand films on DVD because Bella and I were both movie buffs. I decided on Bram Stokers 'Dracula'. I remember watching this film with Bella when she came and stayed over at my house for the first time. She found it very erotic and bought the book online the next day.

I just put the DVD into the player when Bella came through with our grilled cheese. I sat down on our black leather, lying down just enough so that Bella could cuddle up to me. As usual, she climbed straight into my lap and curled herself around me. Bella handed me my grilled cheese and I gave her a chaste kiss in thanks. The start menu came up and she grinned at the TV.

"Dracula?" she grinned. Her eyes lit up and I certainly knew why.  
"Have you got a problem with Dracula baby?" I smirked at her.  
"Not at all. But, you do remember what happened after we first watched it, don't you?" Bella winked, took the control off me and pressed play. Oh yes. I certainly remember. After this film, Bella was no longer a virgin.  
"Maybe that is what I'm trying to get at." I winked back at her and we continued on eating our grilled cheese as if there was no sexual tension in the air.

We were currently on the scene were Mina has asked Dracula to make her into a vampire and this is the scene that Bella finds most erotic. Bella was on my chest, casually running her hand up and down my thigh, but I knew she had thoughts going through her mind. The thoughts that were going through my mind at the same time. I nuzzled her neck and began to place soft kisses on her neck. Bella took in a deep breath and tilted her to the right, allowing me access to her entire neck. I took the skin of her neck into my mouth and began to suck on it slowly, grazing it softly. Bella moaned loudly and turned around to face me, straddling my lap.

She grabbed me by the hair and fused our mouths together, our tongues not even waiting for an invitation. We fought for dominance, but this time, unlike last night, I won. I could tell easily where this was leading, so I tipped her back to allow her to lie down on the couch. I hovered over her and placed my lips back on hers. Bella sat up quickly, giving me permission to take off my t-shirt. I did quickly, staring at the beautiful chest that my wife had. The lacy baby blue bra that she had on complimented her skin easily and made me hungrier and harder for her. I quickly pulled her lips back to mine, groaning as I did. I put my hands around her back and untied her bra, letting it fall from her chest. Bella has the most gorgeous breasts ever. They weren't too small or too big and fit into my hand perfectly. I cupped them both and Bella let out a moan, arching herself into my hand. Giving herself up to me completely.

I laid her down once more and licked across her collar bone, making my way to her breasts. Her nipples were standing at attention, waiting for me to devour them and that is exactly what I did. I wrapped my lips around her left nipple and began to suck, lick and nip. I was rewarded with a very loud moan, an arch of her back and a thrust of her hips trying to meet mine. I thrust my hips back and she began to rock with me while I gave her right breast the same attention as her left. Our rocking was causing moans and groans to escape our lips without even realising and before I knew it, Bella had grabbed the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it up and off of me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down to her, allowing our chests to meet. My hands made quick work of her sweats and panties, bringing them down at the same time. I kissed her hard and tried to concentrate on taking my sweat and boxers down at the same time. Bella help me though, by using her feet to kick them of the calves of my legs. Bella and I were now fully naked, panting with need and want.

Bella looked at me, those chocolate orbs that I loved so much, held the love and awe she had for me, only making me love and want her more. As we looked at each other, green into chocolate and chocolate into green, I slowly pushed into her, stopping just to feel the pleasure. Bella then thrust her hips up, causing my eyes to roll back into my head and the pleasure to double. I pulled out, only to push straight back in. Hearing Bella moan, only spurred me on further and I began to thrust more frantically and she met me thrust for thrust. We both began to pant and moan, our names falling from each others lips. Her eyes were currently closed, but I could tell how close she was because her thrusts become much more frantic, her moans grew much more louder and her body began to stiffen. I could feel my orgasm approaching. The tingling in my belly moved to my spine, down to my legs, tingling me over. I thrusted harder and growled in her ear.  
"Come with me Bella." I demanded. We both let go at the time, me groaning her name, she moaning mine. I didn't stop thrusting until every last drop of my seed had been giving to her, before collapsing on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me to her.

I lifted my head to look at her and saw her eyes were closed. I kissed her eyelids and her eyes fluttered open. The gold speck in them shone more with the happiness that radiated her eyes.

This was the woman that I lived for. This woman was my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the fourth chapter, hope you like it :)!**

**Someone asked me if I had a posting schedule, I don't really, but I'm going to try and post a chapter a day :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4.**

**B POV**

* * *

"Bella, just take the fucking god damn test." My sister-in-law, Alice demanded. She has been trying to get me to take a pregnancy test for the past hour. I looked at her, through the tears in my eyes. Her hair was it usual blacked, spike up in all directions. She had the same emerald green eyes as Edward, but a much paler complexion. Nearly as pale as mine. You could tell straight away that she and Edward were brother and sister. Alice was not only my sister-in-law, but also my best friend. Because of Alice, I met Edward. I would always be grateful.

"Look, I don't understand why you are so scared. Y'know that Edward would love to have a baby with you." Alice couldn't understand why I was crying. Like her brother, Alice didn't know my secret.  
"How do you know Edward wants kids with me Alice? We have never talked about it before." Did he talk to her? I was his wife for Christ sake, if he wanted children, he should speak to me, not his sister. But I had a feeling he did. An incline.  
"He wants a baby with his wife like most husbands do Bella. But you seemed so scared and petrified by the idea. Why?"

So, I told her. My secret. The secret that I had kept hidden for two months. The secret that has slowly ripped me to pieces inside. The secret that would not only rip me apart, but my marriage apart. But if I was pregnant, it would rip this baby apart too.

Alice looked at me with horror in her eyes. Tears continued to stream down my face as they had as soon as I began the 'tale'. Tears were also streaming down Alice's.  
"Fucking hell Bella! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Alice breathed. I still think she was shocked.  
"I'm too ashamed." I whispered. She grabbed me into an 'Alice' hug. This hug was of love and sorrow, a hug that made you want to cry more and that's what I did. Alice tightened her grip on me and allowed me to cry into her shoulder, staining her pink t-shirt.

Alice pulled me away from her and made me look straight into her eyes. I could still see the tears swimming in them.  
"You have to tell Edward." My eyes widened at her statement. Alice saw the panic and pain.  
"If you keep this any longer Bella, it will hurt him more than if you tell him now. Do not keep it from him." I could tell that Alice was not only trying to be my best friend, but she was trying to be a sister to her brother. I knew this was hard on her and that only made me feel worse.

"He isn't all I'm worried about Alice." The terror was easily picked up in my voice.  
"The Mob? That is who you are scared of the most?" I could only nod, not wanting to show that I wasn't just scared, that wasn't the word to explain how terrified I was.  
"Bella, they will understand I'm sure of it. You just need to tell Edward first and then he can sort them out." Alice seemed to have a solution for every situation anyone was in, but somehow, I didn't believe a word she was saying. This was a first.

I looked into Alice's green eyes, the look of sadness she had in them because of my secret, but also the look of anger. Angered at the secret. Those green eyes reminded me of Edward and how I wish he was with me now.  
"I'll take the test if it means that much to you." My voice hoarse from all the crying. Alice gave me a small smile, but I could see this meant a lot to her.  
"Come on. We'll go to your bathroom and do it." She stood up from the couch -the very couch that Edward and I had made love on less than a week ago- to see if I was going to have a baby or not.

I sat on the toilet seat, my head in my hands, waiting for the three minutes to be up. Alice had decided for me to take three pregnancy tests instead of one, just to be on the safe side. These three minutes were the longest and possibly the worst of my life. They decided on my future, the telling of my secret and the most important of all, my marriage.

This may sound bad, but I hoped to god that those pregnancy tests were negative. I wanted a baby with Edward sure, but not like this. Not this way.

"Bella?" Alice took me out of my inner thoughts. I looked up at her warily.  
"Three minutes is up. Shall we have a look?" Her voice became softer. She knew this was hard on me and I think she was thinking the same as me, please be negative. If these were negative, the secret could stay a secret. A secret that would never be told and a secret that would be taken to our graves.

Alice picked up all three and without looking at them, placed them into the palm of my left hand. One of them hit my platinum wedding ring and Edward's mother's engagement ring, causing me to look at them.

Positive.

All three pregnancy tests were positive. I was going to have a baby. A baby. A baby. A baby.  
"Oh Bella." Alice whispered. She could tell instantly by face what was on these pregnancy tests.

Baby. The word continued to swirl in my head until I couldn't stand no more. I slid down onto the bathroom floor and put my head into my hands, weeping. I felt Alice put her arms around me in comfort, but they didn't comfort me. I wanted Edward. I wanted my husband. Edward was going to be ecstatic with the news. I had a feeling he had been wanting a baby for a while, but never brought the subject up because of my childhood.

I was going to have a baby, but this baby wasn't my husbands.

This baby wasn't Edwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry about earlier with the Chapter, my laptop was being annoying!**

**Someone reviewed and made me realised that in the last Chapter, you may have thought Bella was raped. If I was going to write about that, then I would have put a warning in the first Chapter- so I hope I have cleared up! But thanks to bananafox for pointing that out!**

**Here is Chapter five! My laptop has finally uploaded it :D**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5.**

**This chapter is in Bella's POV instead of Edward's, just so you can see Bella's emotions and reason's why.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV.**

* * *

I lay in my bed, wondering how I was going to tell Edward I was pregnant. Pregnant, but not with his child. Could I keep it from him? Or would he find out? Or would I crumble under the guilt and tell him?

I heard our front door open and my heart began to beat in terror. This was the first time I have ever been scared to tell my husband anything. I knew Edward would be so excited about having a baby because, not only is he so good with them, but he seemed to want one after the way Alice was talking.

Oh how I wished this baby was his. I wanted him to be the father of my child. The door to our bedroom opened and I thank god that I stopped crying a few hours ago, or else he would wrapped me up in his arms and the dam would break again.

"Bella? Your still awake love." Edward grinned. He loved it when I was still up when he came home. He always felt as though we didn't spend enough time with each other during the week and we would sit and speak in bed, holding each other close.  
"I was waiting for you." I whispered, too scared to speak any louder.  
"You ok baby?" Edward asked with a frown on his face.

I took a deep breath and said, "I have something to tell you." Edward's eyes immediately widened and for a moment, I thought he knew. He came and sat beside me on the bed, taking a hold of my hand.  
"What is it?" He murmured softly. He obviously saw the panic on my face. This was it. I was about to tell my husband I was pregnant, with a baby that wasn't his.

"I'm pregnant." I put it out there. The words that would break us and our marriage. He now knew I was pregnant and he would think that the baby is his. I looked at his face, waiting for his reaction. It broke my heart. Edward's face grew into a big grin and happiness was dancing in his eyes. This was the same look he had on his face when I said yes to going out with him and yes to marrying him.  
"Pregnant? We are having a baby?" His face looked like it was going to break with the grin on his face. I shook my head slowly and the words came out before I could even process them in my mind.

"The baby isn't yours." I whispered. Tears were falling down my face and I didn't even realise I was crying until I said those words.

I couldn't hear anything from him. Not even his breathing. I chanced a look at him through my lashes and wished that I hadn't. The pain, the hurt, the anger and rage was shown so easily on his face and made me cry harder.  
"What do you mean, not mine?" Edward's voice was laced with pain, the anger easily heard. I didn't say anything. Too ashamed, too scared.  
"Bella!" I jumped at his voice. He has very rarely ever shouted at me, so I knew his anger had taken over his emotions.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant Edward, you have to believe me! I was angry at you." I tried to explain my reasons why but I could tell he wasn't listening to me. Instead all I got was sobs. I looked up to see my husband, the man who protects me against everything, the man who would kill for this family or I, the man who never cries at anything, in the corner of our room crying his eyes out.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He flinched but didn't push me away.  
"I'm so sorry Edward. So, so sorry." I wept with him and hugged him close to me, not letting him go. Edward did nothing to hug me back but continued to cry. I have never ever seen Edward like this and I knew that what I said has broken his heart and I couldn't mend it.

I suddenly got pushed away. I was too surprised to stop myself from landing on the floor.  
"Edward?" I gasped. He was in our wardrobe, dragging out a suitcase.  
"Edward what are you doing?" I knew what he was doing, but hoped I was dreaming.  
"What does it look like Bella? I'm packing a suitcase. I can't be here with you and that _thing_." He sneered. I half gasped and sobbed.

He was leaving me. This scenario hadn't even popped into my head when I considered his reaction.  
"Edward please don't." I pleaded. "I love you. I'm so sorry! Please allow me to explain!" I pleaded with him, grabbing hold of his shirt, tears running from my eyes.  
"No Bella." He pried my fingers from his shirt and marched back into the wardrobe, grabbing more clothes and putting them into the suitcase. He zipped it up and suddenly reality really hit me in the face.

Edward was truly leaving me.

"Edward, please no! Please just let me explain! I know it sounds bad, but just let me explain please before leaving!" I was holding on to anything. Anything to get him to stay, to talk to me.  
"No Bella. I just get told by my WIFE that she is pregnant and the baby isn't mine!" He emphasised the word wife.  
"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to get out of here before I do something I regret." I knew I could do nothing, but let him go.

"Don't contact me. I will come and see you, when I am ready to talk. I know you love me, but right now I can't say those words. I am sorry." Edward kissed my temple and screwed his face up in pain. I grabbed his shirt, holding him to me.  
"I am so sorry Edward. I wish I could take it back, I really wish I could." I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. Those emerald eyes that were the first thing I noticed about him, held more pain than I have ever saw.  
"So do I Bella." He murmured.

With another kissed to my forehead, he left. Leaving me alone in our house, in our bedroom.

Edward left me. With a baby that wasn't his. A baby that was conceived because I was angry at him.

A baby that was conceived because I had cheated on Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is the sixth chapter :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV.**

* * *

Two Weeks Later.

I couldn't take it. My wife, Bella, the very woman who was my everything, broke me into a thousand pieces. She was Pregnant, but not with my baby. Every time I thought of that, my heart broke a little more.

I was currently staying at my parent's house. I was too scared to live at mine and too broken. I was scared of the story that Bella would tell me. How I wasn't enough for her and how she was so sorry. I knew she was sorry, but I couldn't forgive. Not now and possibly never.

My parent's didn't know anything about what was going on. I just told them that Bella and I have hit a rough patch and we need some time apart. Alice is the only one who knows. The person who got Bella to tell me and to take the pregnancy tests. But I don't blame Ally. Not for one second. She was doing what any best friend would do.

So many reasons as to why Bella was pregnant with another man's baby went through my head. She didn't love me anymore? I didn't spend enough time with her? She wasn't satisfied by me anymore? She hated me? She didn't want me? I couldn't understand why and I knew I would have to face her eventually. She had been phoning me, begging for me to listen to her and forgive her.

Every time I listened to one, it broke me to hear her so upset and crying. I just wanted to run back to her and take her in my arms, but I was still too angry. The wound she gave me was far too raw.

I knew I would have to go and see her, I did promise to see her when I had calmed down, which I have since that night. Yes I was still angry, but I had to know why this baby wasn't mine. I heard a knock and then door to my childhood bedroom open and stood there was my mom. My mom was where I got the colour of my hair and eyes. She had the copper-brown colour, which was to her shoulders, shaping her face perfectly. Her green eyes held worry, the worry she had for Bella and I. She had on her usual attire which consisted of a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. My mom was beautiful and was the best mom in the world. No matter how old you were.

"Edward Honey." There was caution in her voice and I knew she was going to talk about Bella.  
"I have just had Bella on the phone. She is in hysterics. Edward you need to talk to her, it's already been two weeks. I don't know how much more she can take." This was my mother. She had a big heart and looked after anyone, even if she didn't know what was going on. Bella was like her daughter and even though I was her son, I knew she was sad about Bella being upset.  
"What am I suppose to do mom?" My voice cracked. My mom came to my bed and hugged me. These hugs were given when I was a child, they comforted me when I had nightmares or was ill.  
"You need to go and see her and sort things out." It seemed so easy to say, but difficult to do.  
"I don't know if I can." I whimpered into her shoulder. My mom lifted my head by my chin, making me look into her eyes.  
"How do you know, if you don't try?"

I sat in my car outside the front of my house. The house I shared with Bella. The house I left two weeks ago. The house in which Bella had shattered me.

I was trying to make myself pluck up the courage to get out of my car and to the front door. The memories of the last time I was in that house flooded my memory.

I just couldn't take it. My own wife, cheated on me with another man and now she is pregnant. With another man's baby.

Not mine. Oh how I wish it was mine. How I wish she never had ever cheated. How could I face her knowing that she has been with another man, allowed another man inside her? Oh my love how could you?

I saw the shadow of Bella near the window. She was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and got out of my car slowly, prolonging what was about to happen. I took a deep breath and walked up towards the front door. My heart was beating wild with anticipation and panic. I was terrified, but in my heart, I wanted to see Bella.

I knocked timidly on the door and waited. The door opened and Bella stood there, looking worse for wear. I took in her appearance and it brought tears to my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were lifeless and she had purple bag underneath her eyes, showing signs of no sleep. Her eyes were rimmed red and a tad swollen allowing me to see that she has been crying, probably both two weeks. Her cheekbones seem to be seen more easily than ever before, allowing me to see that she has barely eaten. Bella's body had easily shown this as she is hiding underneath one of my hoodies and a pair of sweats.

"Oh Bella." I whispered. She sobbed and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me hard. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her also and held her tight to me. I could feel the bones of her body protruding. Her sobs continued and I stood there holding her close to, trying to push away the pain in my heart.

Bella managed to compose herself a little and pulled away from me.  
"Let's go inside." I suggested. She gave me a little nod, still sniffing. We walked into the house and into our living room. I saw the couch that we had made love on about three weeks ago. Bella sat down on it and looked up at me.

"We need to talk." I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is the seventh chapter and sorry about earlier with the update, my laptop wouldn't upload the seventh chapter but know it has :D**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV.**

* * *

Edward sat opposite me, waiting for me to explain everything and say everything that needed to be said.

"I want to start with the story and you tell me everything that happened that night." Edward demanded. I nodded my head and knew I would have to justify my actions.

"Ok. Remember that night that we had the fight about New York?" I asked Edward. He nodded his head, allowing me to continue.  
"Well, when we fought about that and you stormed out that night, I thought that was it for us. I thought that our marriage had ended." I stopped myself, taking a deep breath and tried to get my emotions in check.  
"I was so upset and so angry that you wanted to uproot from Chicago to New York without even really thinking about it. So, I called Jacob." I whispered the last part and name.

"Jacob?" I heard the anger in Edward's voice. I looked up at him too see the anger in his eyes. His hands were in fists on his lap and I knew he was trying to keep his cool.  
"You slept with Jacob? The man you know I hate more than anyone in the world?" Edward roared. I flinched back and pleaded with him.  
"Edward, please let me finish and explain." He nodded his head and with his hand, gave me the sign to continue.

"Jacob arrived about half an hour after you had left and as I was still crying, he comforted me. I told him about our fight and of course, he was so angry at you." The tears began to slowly descend down my face.  
"He could tell I was very upset and next thing I knew, we were kissing." My voice wasn't higher than mouse's. I was scared to continue on.  
"Go on." Edward seethed through gritted teeth. The rage was burning in those emerald eyes that I loved so much. Those emerald eyes that have looked into my eyes and know me, inside and out. Those emerald eyes that I betrayed.

"It was like a blur during the whole thing and next thing I know, he was off me and pulling up his trousers." I sobbed.  
"I felt so guilty, so ashamed at what I did. But somehow, I feel as though he took advantage because I was upset."  
"You let him fuck you Bella. That isn't taking advantage!" I flinched at the word 'fuck'. It made me feel dirty and cheap.  
"I know." I whispered. The tears were freely running down my face and I didn't bother to wipe them off or try and stop them. I deserved Edward's anger and his pain. I caused them both and could never forgive myself.  
"What happened after that?" Edward asked. His eyes were closed, almost like he couldn't bare to look at me. Like he was trying to hide his emotions from me. From the world.  
"He left because I screamed at him too. Then you came home the next day and.. Well you know the rest." I finished. Even though I had told him everything, the weight on my shoulders hadn't been lifted and I wasn't sure if it ever would.

"You are my world Bella. My everything. My whole existence." Edward whispered to me. I sobbed at the words and covered my mouth, trying to keep quiet.  
"You make me smile. You brighten up my day. You make everything better. You make me feel loved and wanted. I am who I am because of you." These words made my heart beat wildly but also made me feel the pain of my husband. He was so hurt by what I had done that I wasn't sure if he loved me anymore or even wanted me anymore.  
"You shattered all that Bella." He sobbed and my world was crushed.

I was losing my husband. He no longer wanted me.

"Edward, I am so sorry. You don't know how much I wish this baby was yours." I whispered. I got off the couch and went to where he was sitting and kneeled in front of him. He took his head out of his hands and looked at me, tears brimming his eyes.  
"How can I ever forgive you Bella? From just one fight, you cheat on me? How do I know you will never do it again?" Edward's voice got higher and rougher as he said the words and I knew that his pain was far too gone. I had hurt him too much.

"I would never do it again Edward, you have to believe me. The only person, in the world that I want, is you. I'll get rid of this baby if I have too." Saying those words hurt, but I would if I had too.  
"You would abort a baby for me Bella? How sick are you?" Edward asked horrified.  
"If it keeps me you, I would." I whispered, ashamed.  
"I would never, ever, make anyone do that Bella. You of all people should know that." Edward seethed. I knew he wouldn't, but I was clutching at straws here. Trying anything to keep him with me.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. How make things better."

"There isn't anything you can do, to make it better. You knew that Jacob was jealous of me because I had you and he didn't. You knew he would do anything to get back at me for that. You know how much I hate him Bella, and not only do you call him, but you sleep with him as well!" Edward always thought that Jacob was in love with me, but I didn't believe him. Not until at my wedding, he tried to stop me marrying Edward.  
"That's why I called him, to get back at you for walking out on me. If I knew anything else was going to happen, I would never have called him." Oh how I wished things were so different.  
"I'm sorry for what I did Edward, so sorry."

He looked at me, those piercing green eyes and the words he said were the ones I dreaded and hoped never to hear.

"Bella, I want a divorce." Edward whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**I am really sorry for not updating quicker! But I'm busy revising so it's my first time online for a while!**

**Sorry to any Jacob fan's btw, but I don't like him :P**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 8.**

**Enjoy!**

**I put this as Bella's POV again, as I felt it was easier to write her's than Edward's!**

**B POV.**

* * *

4 Months Later.

Here I was, sitting in a restaurant. Six months pregnant and currently going through a divorce.

I was currently sitting with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Rose and Esme were my mother and sister- in-law. Soon to be ex. Rose was like a goddess. She had long shiny blonde hair down to her back. Her eyes were a piercing blue but her facial features were hard. She had the body of a model and was a bitch. Rose knew she was a bitch and always acted on it. That was one thing I loved about her. Esme had Edward's emerald eyes. Her eyes shone with happiness and love, for the baby and me. Her facial features were soft and she was the bronze colour that Edward had and it shaped her face, also making her look like an angel. Again, she had the body of an angel, even after three children!

As far as they were concerned, except Alice of course, this baby was Edward's. Edward and I couldn't bare the pain of telling Esme that this wouldn't be her grandchild, knowing that since Edward met me, she has been hoping for a grandchild. I know it sounds harsh, but Esme's pain and wrath, would have been worse than Edward's. On this, Edward could see where I was coming from.

It still hurt everyday that Edward and I would no longer be husband and wife. He was the love of my life and I had to ruin everything by going and cheating on him. All because of anger.

All of the baby give a big kick, making me lose my breath.  
"Oh Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked me softly. Esme had been with me to all the scans, as Edward didn't. She couldn't understand why and all I said was business.

Since Edward found out I was pregnant, he has tried his hardest to keep the mob of me. He understood me being scared as he knew that The Volturi may target our- I mean my child. It would be even worse if they found out the child wasn't Edward's. Not only would they kill me, but my child as well.

As much as I wished that this baby was Edward's, I don't regret having it. Like everyone has said, a woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant. I was protective of this baby than I was of anyone else. But oh, how I wish it was Edward's!

"So Bella, have you and Edward thought of any names?" Rose questioned. I didn't know what sex my baby was, but I was hoping for a girl, then she could possibly look like me and wouldn't raise suspicion in Edward's family or in The Volturi.  
"No, we haven't." I sighed. Edward wanted nothing to do with this bay, which I guessed anyway. The only time he did was when we were with the whole family and he acted like he was happy about it. Inside, I knew he was dying.

I got it out him about a month ago, that he had wanted children since we got married, but never brought it up due to my childhood. He knew the tragedy and pain I went through and how I was scared about the type of mother I would be. However, if he had told me and we talked about it, I'm sure we could have easily had children before. This is how I knew it was hard for him now. To know that I was pregnant. His dream was shatter because it was not his baby.

"Why does Edward never go to scan with you Bella?" Rose was always curious and she and Edward never got on. They were too alike with anger and stubbornness that it clashed far too much.  
"He has business to take of Rose." I gave a shrug as if it didn't bother me. It did though. It made are appearance of this baby being his break slightly.  
"Yeah, but is his baby." Rose said harshly. I flinched slightly at the sentence and Alice gave a sympathetic look. Alice had been a rock over the past few months. I knew they were hard on her because she was trying to be my best friend and sister as well as a sister to her brother.  
"I know Rose, but I understand. Besides, it means that Esme gets to see her grandchild." I grinned at her. Esme's face grew into a big smile, which every time I saw it, it broke my heart because I knew how crushed she would be if she knew the truth.

"I'm sure Edward would love to go but you know that he throws himself into his work." Esme defended Edward.  
"Yeah. Hey did you guys here about Jacob Black by the way?" That name peaked my interest. I had a feeling that Rose was about to talk about Edward here. Esme, Alice and I shook our heads, but something in Alice's eyes, told me she did actually know, but was holding it back. I would need to talk to her later.

"Well, he was found lying outside the hospital, with his face unrecognisable. His jaw has had to be rewired and I mean the entire thing. They aren't sure if he will be able to speak every again. His brain had swelling and the Doctors though he would die. There was a bullet whole through his left knee, nearly all his ribs were broken, his nose were broken, all his fingers and both legs." Rose told us all about the injuries, making me feel sick. I didn't have to bothering asking who had done it. Edward.

He had done this out of vengeance, pain and anger.

"I can't eat anymore." I spoke quietly, pushing the rest of my salad away. Usually I could eat like a horse, but not now. Not after hearing what my husband did to another man. It made me sick that he did this because of me. Because of my actions.

I got out of the restaurant while Esme paid for fresh air and took out my phone, calling Edward.

"Bella?" Edward's voice filled my speaker.  
"Rose told us what happened." I said.  
"Told you what happened?" Edward's voice was guarded. He knew I knew.  
"What you did to Jacob."  
"Well, what do you expect?" Edward said angrily.  
"I didn't expect you to act like an animal." I spat. There was silence.

"That man deserved everything I did to him Bella. He destroyed us and our marriage and fuck if I let him get away with it." With that he hung up on me.

My husband nearly killed a man because of me. But did it because he was broken, because of me.

I phoned Edward's phone back, but only got voicemail.  
I left a voicemail saying just three words.

"I am sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 9 :) It is a bit longer as I won't be updating tomorrow.**

**And thank you for understanding about my mum, but I will try and update on Wednesday if I can!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV.**

* * *

'I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry."

I listened to Bella's voicemail over and over again. Her voice was broken making it sound like she was crying while saying it. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

Everything was going wrong.

As far as everyone else was concerned, everything was perfectly fine. Bella and I were just currently going through a rough patch, but soon everything would be much better.

I wish.

I was currently going through a divorce; something I thought would never happen to Bella and I. My family didn't know we were, but I had a feeling they were suspecting something. Especially my dad, Carlisle.

He would kill me if he knew I was having a divorce. It was basically illegal in the Mafia to have a divorce. I was getting one and that was it. Many would say I was being over dramatic. It wasn't that I didn't love Bella, and maybe I was being over dramatic, but I couldn't be with Bella knowing that another man had touched her.

That thought had anger running through me in a second.

I knew she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind that night and Jacob took advantage of that, but it wasn't like he raped her. She knew what she was doing.

There was a knock on my office door bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed quickly, run a hand through my hair and sat up straighter.  
"Come in." I commanded.

The door opened and there, stood Bella.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise evident in my voice.  
"I wanted to talk, if that's ok." She asked timidly. She looked really tired and my mind went back to when I first saw her after leaving the house.  
I waved to the seat in front of me and she sat down.

I looked down and could easily see her bump. It was growing day by day and everyday; my family become more proud and excited. The baby had also started kicking. I had felt it once, when my mother forced my hand upon Bella's belly. When I placed my hand on it, the baby kicked more than it ever had. That's what Bella said anyway.

"Edward?" Damn. I kept getting lost in my thoughts.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I tried to be polite with her. Her hormones were all over the place and the littlest thing would set her off.  
"Well, I was having lunch with Rose, Alice and Esme and they were talking about something that was bugging me." She started.  
"If this is about Jacob, you can stand up and get out of my office right now. I am not apologising for what I did and I never will." I spoke calmly, but the anger was there.

"I do not want you to apologise for that. I'm sorry for phoning you and having a go, I was just shocked." She spoke quickly.  
"So what is it?" I racked my brain seeing if she needed anything.

"Rose asked me why you never come to the scans." Bella said. I knew exactly where this was going.  
"So she was sticking her nose in as usual?" Bella glared at me. It was a glare telling me to shut up and listen. I sat back and let her continue.  
"I want you to come to the scans." She put her hand up as I tried to interrupt. "I am doing you a favour in not telling anyone about the divorce or anything about this baby. I know that you don't want people to know about the divorce because it is against the Mob rules."

I knew there was no way of getting out of this. Bella looked so determined and I knew I was going to lose this fight.

"Bella, I can't." I whispered. That would be too hard. Knowing I was watching a baby that wasn't and would never be mine.  
"I know it is hard Edward and I wouldn't ask you if we were in a different situation. But you are ruining the cover we have made up." Bella pleaded with me.  
"I have said so many times to Esme that business has come up and I think that she has started to see that something is up. Please Edward." She wasn't going to give up and I knew I would have to give in.

"If it is only about the cover, than that is all." I demanded. This was for the 'cover' and not for Bella. No matter how much I loved about to think that was true, I knew deep down, I was doing it for her. Bella looked down, before looking back at me.  
"Just for the cover." She whispered.

I sat in the doctor's waiting room, waiting for Bella to arrive. There were other pregnant women around me. Some had really big bumps, obviously closely due; some with the same size as Bella and some didn't even have any. They must have just found out. Their boyfriends/husbands were with them, cooing over the bumps or being a comfort. I couldn't be that to Bella. Those men were the fathers to the children their girlfriends/wives were carrying. Mine wasn't and I was jealous of them.

"Sorry for being late." I heard Bella call as she came through the automatic doors. She went up to the desk to register before coming and sitting beside me.  
"Alice wouldn't stop talking on the phone." Bella chuckled and I couldn't help my smile. It was so Alice.  
"It's fine. I haven't been here long anyway." I said. Bella moved to take off her jacket and being the gentlemen that I am, I helped her take it off.  
"Thanks." She whispered, looking up at me through her long eyelashes. Her look made my breath hitch.

"Mrs Cullen?" A nurse's voice blinked us out of our bubble.  
"Dr. Stewart is ready for you." She smiled at the both of us and led the way.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

I was going to see the baby in Bella's stomach.

The baby that I wished was mine.

"So I take it you are Mr Cullen?" Dr. Stewart smiled. She was a woman of about forty. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and her smile showed her age more. She had blonde hair, obviously tied in a bun. She was in a regular Dr's outfit. The white lab coat and the scrubs.  
"Yes, I am." I shook her hand softly and went by Bella's side.

Bella must have known this procedure because hopped on the table, with my help of course, and pulled her t-shirt up. Showing her swollen stomach.  
"Is this the first time you will be seeing your baby?" the Dr. asked.  
"Eh, yeah." I answered quietly. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. She knew that sentence would hurt.

"Ok. As you know Bella, this will be a little cold." Bella jumped a little at the coldness and I held onto her hand a little tighter too. Dr. Stewart clicked a few buttons and then an image came up on the screen. It looked like an alien. Its head was pretty big and it entranced me.

"There is your baby, Mr and Mrs Cullen." She grinned at us and moved to another place on Bella's stomach.

There was a small thudding in the room and I realised instantly what it was.

It was the baby's heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 10 :)**

**My mum is still in hospital atm, but should be out soon :) I probably won't update tomorrow, but possibly Friday!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy!**

**This is in Edward's POV cause a revelation comes in this chapter and we haven't had much of his view ;)**

**E POV.**

* * *

"Ok, so just keep doing what you have been doing Mrs Cullen and everything should be fine." The Dr. smiled.

I wasn't really in the zone or listening to her. I could still hear the soft thudding in my ears. The thudding of the baby's heartbeat.

"Edward?" Bella took me out of my trance. Her eyes held worry and I'm pretty sure she was worried about seeing the baby on the screen.  
"Do you want to grab lunch?" I blurted out before realising. Damn, I need a fucking filter. Bella's face grew into a grin. I thought it was maybe the mention of food but a part of my brain was telling me different.  
"Sure." She said still grinning. She put on her coat; we scheduled her next appointment and headed off to my car.

This was the first time we would be alone together since my office. Every time we ate together, it was always with the family. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"What do you fancy?" I asked her. Bella seemed to have quite weird cravings at the moment and generally you had to let her choose where to eat or her hormones set her off. Or at least that what she blamed.  
"Can we go to a place that does pasta? I want some pasta for some reason." She chuckled. I headed towards Bella Italia knowing that Bella loved their pasta.

I pulled up and parked easily. Bella struggled to get out, so I ended up having to help her. That didn't please her one bit. She loved to independent, no matter how much she tried to fight it; she knew she had to let people take care of her.

We walked in and got a table easily. Being a Cullen did have its advantages. The waitress came over and I was so glad with who it was. This waitress had to be at least in her thirties and thankfully not one who was twenty and usually flirt with me. She was asking Bella about the baby and then turned me and said, "You should be proud. She's a beauty."

Bella blushed and looked at the menu and I thought that the waitress was right. I was lucky. Once.

"So what are you wanting?" I had a feeling Bella was going to order a lot.  
"Erm, I'll have Spaghetti Bolognese, the large portion, plate of chips and garlic bread." Holy shit! The Bella, who wasn't pregnant, would never eat that much. This baby must be fucking starving all the time.  
"Oh and just a glass of water." She smiled at me. The thought of food while Bella was pregnant was seriously bad. She was like a kid on fucking Christmas if the word food was mentioned.

Ok." I chuckled. This version of Bella was actually really funny. As though she could read my mind, Bella blushed. The waitress reappeared, as if she could also read minds.  
"So what can I get for you guys?" She was so polite and the smile on her face didn't look fake, like most of them were on servers.  
I listed of Bella's meal, she was blushing, but all the waitress said was she understood. The baby wants what the baby gets!  
I ordered my meal too, a large portion of Penne. I usually didn't get large portions, but I felt bad for Bella. Knowing her, she would think she was fat.

While waiting for our food to arrive, the drinks had already come, there was a comfortable silence. We hadn't had one in a while, this was a first.  
But a chill soon over came my spine and the silence became an air of tension. I knew who had arrived.

"Edward, Bella?" His voice got to my ears before I could see him. Aro Volturi. My mafia rival.

He was head of the Volturi family. His son, Felix, was supposed to take over, but I had sorted that out a while ago. Felix and I never got on and I decided to get rid of him and his brother, Demetri That had killed Aro and made our rivalry even worse. No matter what happened, Aro always tried to outdo the Cullen's, but he always failed. The Cullen's would always be on top and nothing was going to stop that.

"I thought it was you." He was standing at our table now. He was at least in his sixties. His face was pale, as it always had been, and his hair jet black down to his waist. It was obvious that he dyed it. His eyes were blue, sunken into his face but lifeless. He looked and was too old to be a Mafia leader, but then he had no real person to take over his family.

"Ah, I heard about your pregnancy Bella. I hope you are doing well." His voice creeped the shit out of me and I could see Bella was uncomfortable. She was always intimidated by Aro, but not this time.

"Yes I am thank you. Edward and I are very happy." She smiled at him sweetly, too sweetly. It was obviously false and such a cover up.  
"Well, that is just wonderful. Do you know the sex?" Aro wondered. I knew exactly what he was getting at. He was wondering whether or not he had another rival on his hand.  
"No, but then again, it is none of your business." Bella snapped. She knew too. Aro seemed to be taken back by her attitude. I had a feeling he realised he didn't have much power anymore. Or he was thinking it was her hormones.

"Well, pregnancy seems to suit you Bella." Aro answered. He was tight lipped and I knew he wanted to say more but restrained. A public bust up would not end well for him.  
"Thank you." Bella said. Her answer was clipped and I could tell she was pissed off.  
"Aro, we would like a quiet lunch if that's ok." I demanded quietly. He looked at me sharply and he knew it was an order. He gave us both a head nod, wished us luck with the baby and left. I bet he was planning something in his head.

He always put me on edge. You never knew whether you were save with him or not, but I never felt save with him. Especially if my family was around him.

"That man gives me the fucking creeps." Bella spat out. I looked at her shocked. She never swore unless she was angry or upset.

I remember when I first went back after our massive fight. She was swearing like crazy. Calling herself a bitch and all the names under the sun. I think I made her realise she wasn't, until all this happened of course.

Thinking of that night, I drifted off to what happened.

_"Bella?" I shouted. I came home, after calming down from our fight. I left the house and went to my parents. It was too big of a fight to stay in the house together. We would just make it worse.  
"Edward!" Bella cried, running to me. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. I soother her as much as I could but I didn't think I would have hurt her feelings that bad.  
"Hey, Bella. What's wrong?" I asked quietly. She was never usually this bad._

_"Nothing. I'm just so fucking sorry I was such a bitch and made you leave." She sobbed again and clung to me tighter. _

_"Oh Bella." I sighed. I brought her face to mine and kissed her.  
"You didn't make me leave. I decided too. I realised I was thinking stupidly and you were right. It was a stupid idea to think about moving to New York. We are best off here and our whole lives are here." I told her. I knew what I was saying was right and hopefully would make us better._

_"Well, I have one thing you can do for me." Bella whispered. She looked at me through her long eye lashed. I knew that look so well and I knew exactly what she wanted.  
"Make love me to. Forgive me please." _

_So I did. I made love to her and forgave her._

HOLY SHIT!

I made love to Bella, less than twelve hours after that fucking asshole.

This could mean...

I could be the father to Bella's baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 11 :)**

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but my mum is still in hospital and I'm not sure when she will be home :/**

**I can hopefully update tomorrow, but if not, it will probably be Wednesday :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 11.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV.**

* * *

Edward and I sat eating our lunch in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence nor was a silence that was awkward. It was the silence we had when we were going out and married. A silence that needed a few words and a silence that showed how we felt and how we just wanted to be with each other.

There hadn't been this type of silence since we had been together. Every other silence had been uncomfortable and awkward.

Maybe there was hope.

We didn't get any dessert as, surprisingly, I was full. But I would be hungry in an hour or so. This baby wanted nothing but food. It made me feel like an elephant.

"You ready go then?" Edward asked. He seemed to have been incredibly occupied with his food in the last ten minutes or so. He was probably thinking too much. He always did that.  
"Yeah I am." I answered. I wondered what he was thinking about. Usually when Edward thought too much, it was something bad. Was he regretting taking me for lunch? Or coming to the scan? There were so many bad things going on at the moment.  
I decided not to dwell on it. He would talk to me if he needed to.

"I'll drop you off yeah?" I knew straight away that he regretted this day. Tears welled up in my eyes and Edward's eyes widened in shock.  
"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" He asked me softly. He took my head in his hands, making me look straight into his eyes. They were confused.  
"You regret this don't you?" I croaked. I tried to blink the tears away but instead they fell down my cheeks.

Edward wiped them away with his thumbs and forced me to look in his eyes.  
"I don't at all Bella. I was just thinking about how I wish everything was back to how it used to be." He explained. His eyes said something different. He obviously wasn't ready to tell or hadn't thought it all through. I would give him time.  
"I just don't want you to hate me." I whispered. I felt like a teenage girl talking to her first ever boyfriend. I refused to look into eyes, knowing that all I would see would be disgust and hatred. Of course he would hate me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said. I didn't dare look up. Too scared at what I would see. Edward's emotions were easily seen in his eyes if you knew him well enough.  
"Bella." This was said harsher. He tilted my head up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

There was a surprise.

Edward's eyes held nothing but determination. To tell me different.

"I don't hate you Bella." He said softly. I scoffed at the words and he scowled at me.  
"I mean it Bella. I'm... hurt and angry more than anything, but I could never, ever, hate you." His voice and words were fierce. Showing me that they were true. He truly meant them. I looked at him. Trying to see anything to show that he was lying to me, but I couldn't see anything.  
"Your truly mean that?" I asked timidly. He nodded his head. The words didn't need to be said. I knew he was telling the truth.

The journey for the rest of the way to my house was quite. It seems as though we had talked more in that couple of minutes, than we had in the last four months. I knew he was hurt and angered by what had happened and what I had done, but in my head, I was sure he hated me.

It seemed as though we had finally began to get somewhere. We very rarely talked about things as it was too suffocating or too painful.

We pulled up outside my house. The house that Edward hadn't occupied since he found out what I had done. The house that held so many good memories, but a memory that tore us apart.

I suddenly wanted to sell it. Start fresh.

"Maybe we should sell the house." I murmured. I felt Edward's stare on me but continued looking out the window.  
"Why?" He asked. The confusion evident in his voice. I'm quite surprised he hadn't thought of it.  
"It holds too many good memories, but it also holds the worse one of all." I said quietly. Almost too quite that I wasn't sure if he heard it. He was quite for a long time and I finally looked at him.  
"We got engaged in this house Bella." The pain was there. He was trying to push the good memories to the surface and push the bad ones deeper down.  
"I know Edward." I sighed, "But this also has the memory of tearing our marriage and lives apart." He gasped and I looked up in alarm.  
"What?" I asked panicked.  
"That may be Bella, but our whole lives are in that house. No matter what you say." His eyes were wild. He truly believed that I could live easily in the house with that memory? I wasn't even sleeping in the room we shared. The room that he left me in and I couldn't bare the living room, where he asked for a divorce.

I avoided them like a plaque.

"Edward you don't understand. I want to start fresh. We are getting a divorce and I'd rather live in a house that didn't remind myself of you and reminded me why we failed. I want a new fresh. For me and the baby." I expressed. He couldn't argue with that at least. But as he said nothing, his eyes showed completely different. He looked hurt. Sad. I knew why.

He thought I was getting rid of him and wanting nothing to do with him.

"Don't think what you are thinking Edward." I snapped. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. I think he forgot how well I can read him.  
"I don't want to get rid of my time with you. I will never forget that. No matter what happens you will always be my husband. In my heart you always will and I will always love you."

With that statement, I opened the car door, but not before leaning over and cautiously brushing my lips against his. I felt him tense.

"I love you Edward."

And with that, I got out the car and walked to the house. Not looking back.

But after that kiss, a part of me began to hope.

Hope that everything would become okay again. Hope that Edward and I can fix things with each other. Hope that he could forgive me.

Hope that one day, our broken hearts could be fixed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Here is Chapter 12 :)**

**I am really sorry for not updating any sooner, but I was going to on Wednesday but my mum got out of hospital that day :)  
She is doing ok, but I am having to look after her a lot, which is why my updates are taking quite a while!**

**I have made this chapter longer than normal to make up for not updating sooner, but I hope you can understand why!**

**In this chapter, I have made Edward become more Mobward as I do find him hot ;) but I haven't made it too gruesome :P so I hope you like this side of him!**

**Again, please review if you can!**

**Chapter 12.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV **

* * *

2 Months Later.

I checked the magazine of my Desert Eagle and then shoved it into the waistband of my pants.

My brother, Emmett and my brother-in-law, Jasper, were helping me get this over and done with.

My black Bugatti Veyron was sitting outside looking sleek and beautiful. We got in and the tires screeched, going from zero, to one hundred in a minute. I slowly cruised my way through Chicago, going towards the docks.

"Why are we doing this?" Emmett asked. He didn't know why I was going to kill this person, but I had already come up with a backdrop.  
"He owes me money and has had plenty of time to pay it back." I lied easily. I was so impassive about what I was going to do. It made me feel fucking fantastic about what I was going to do.

I was finally getting my revenge.

"And we are killing him just for that?" Jasper was confused. Jazz was the only guy I knew, that felt guilty if they killed someone who hadn't done something bad. Ha, if only he knew.  
"No Jazz. It's called respect." That silenced him and they stayed quite for the rest of the journey.

We arrived at the docks and I began to get giddy. I couldn't wait to do this. The Cullen's owned a few warehouses and we paid a generous amount to have them and to make sure that no one knew what was going on in them.  
"Right, let's do this." Emmett grinned. He loved things like this.

I put the code in and swung the door open. There sat Jacob Black.

He was tied up using ropes, bound so tightly that I could see his hands were purple. His face was still as bad as it was when I first beat the shit out of him, but it was slowly getting better. I wasn't letting that happen. I made sure that he was naked, so only his skin was going to be taking the blows and pain. Right now, he was sweating like a pig and his body beaten. When I got him taken, I made sure that the men beat him to a pulp, repeating what I did to him.

I walked around the chair and could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. If I got a little close, he would shiver violent, scared of me. I liked that.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Jasper asked. Oh, I had a few ideas. Jacob cried out as Emmett suddenly swung a huge metal bar across his knees. You could hear the breaking of a few of his bones.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Edward." He cried. Jacob knew why I was doing this and he thought sorry would make me stop? As if.  
"Sorry isn't good enough for me Jacob. You should have known that." I stated lowly. I never shouted at the people I interrogated as it made them more scared of me because I was so calm and my voice was so low and threatening. They wouldn't be as scared of me if I shouted.

"Please! I swear I won't ever do it again! I won't go near it, please Edward!" He begged. He hadn't told anyone what he had done because he was too scared. Scared I was going to kill him and that's what I was going to do.

"Emmett." I commanded. He grabbed one of the knives off the table; it was so big that it could be called a cleaver. Emmett took it and began to slowly push into his thigh, slicing it downwards. Jacob's scream were deafening, but I wanted him to suffer. Just like I had.  
"Does that hurt?" Emmett taunted. He loved torturing people. He was a bit mental. Jazz was getting the gun ready because I wasn't using my Eagle; I was going for something bigger.

It was a .44 Magnum. It was one of the most powerful guns in the world and was very famous in 'Magnum Force'. One of my favourite films. This gun could kill within a second. This was being used on Jacob.

Jasper handed it to me and I could see the fear in Jacob's eyes.  
"Jazz, Em, could you leave me to this?" I asked them. What I was going to be talking to Jacob about, Jazz and Em didn't know anything about it. They both gave me confused looks, but shrug and went out; locking the door behind them.

"So, Jacob, you understand why I am doing this don't you?" I said sweetly. I wanted to taunt him. To make him beg.  
"Yes I do Edward, but please, don't kill me." He begged. "I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help myself."  
"Couldn't help yourself?" I repeated. He trembled violently as I got closer, holding the Magnum near his shoulder.  
"You know that I have loved her since we were little. When I saw she was upset, I wanted to comfort her." He whispered. Tears were running down his face and I knew they were tears of being terrified. He was scared of dying. That is a fear I had known of his for years and now I was acting on it.  
"So for comfort, you slept with her and made her cheat on me?" I asked lowly. He swallowed audibly and tried to stutter an answer.

"I... I... I wanted to show her that I could love her."  
"So you showed her by taking advantage of her being upset and crying and then made it ruin our marriage?" I wanted to push him to limit.  
"I didn't mean to ruin your marriage Edward. If I knew that you would divorce over it, I would never have done it."  
I shot him the shoulder straight after he finished that sentence. His screams echoed off the walls and I swear to god that the whole of Chicago heard them.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed at me. That wasn't enough. So I shot his other shoulder. Jacob's screams became louder until they were nothing but sobs.  
"Please." He whispered and sobbed.  
"Please what?"  
"Kill me. Do what you have wanted to do since you found out. Please just do it." He begged. I was going to drag it out a bit more, but I could see that he had given up and he wouldn't fight anymore.

"I will never ever forgive you." I whispered into his ear. I heard him sob out a sorry.

I place the Magnum on the side of his head and pulled the trigger. The bang rang through the air and Jacob's head flung to the side. I looked down and saw his blood all over my shirt. I sighed.

I took one last look at the man who destroyed my life and walked out.

I met Em and Jazz, waiting beside my car.  
"Satisfied?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I opened the driver door and grinned at him.  
"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

I arrived back home after dropping off Emmett and Jasper, and took a quick shower and changed my shirt. I made a note to burn it later. I texted Bella asking her if she was home.

**Are you home? –E**

I got a reply a few seconds later.

**Yeah. Are you coming over? –B**

**Yeah I will. See you in a few –E**

I got back in my car and quickly drove to Bella's. I still couldn't understand why Bella had wanted to sell our house. I managed to convince her not to, but it had been a difficult fight. Her hormones made her more stubborn than ever.

I understood that in that house our marriage broke down, but that house held the start of our lives and the beginning of our marriage. After, finally, getting Bella to understand, she agreed to keep the house.

She was currently eight months pregnant and as hard as it was, I loved to help her out. She was a very independent woman and hated people doing the cooking or cleaning for her, but after a firm statement from me, she allowed me to help her. It was difficult to watch her glow and be happy over the baby but every time I saw her bump, there was that nagging voice in my head.

It always said 'The baby is yours'.

I didn't want to believe it. If I did, it would break me more than I already was to know it wasn't true.

I arrived at Bella's and let myself in. I still had the key but never called it 'our house'.  
"Bella?" I shouted. I heard a scream from upstairs and bolted straight up them.  
"Bella?" I shouted again. I pushed through all the doors but couldn't find her. I shouted her again and heard her voice.  
"Edward?" She sobbed. I followed the sound and found her on our en-suite bathroom.

She was on the floor, cradling her bump and sobbing.  
"Baby what's wrong?" I got onto the floor with her and instantly put my hands on her bump. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"My water's just broke." She sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 13 :) **

**I have finally finished exams and school and my mum is getting much better, so I should be able to update much quicker now!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 13.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV.**

* * *

I was sweating like mad and in so much pain.

I had been in labour for six hours now and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I surprisingly had Edward by my side, holding my hand through the whole thing.

He was being my rock and at the moment, I could see that the only thing that was hurting him; was me being in pain.

"How are you holding up baby?" I could tell he was caring. He hadn't called me baby in six months and he knew how much I loved him calling me that.  
"I don't know how much more I can take." I sobbed. Just then another contraction hit me.  
"Ahhh!" I shouted. Edward grabbed my hand and let me squeeze it has hard as I could.

He was willing to take my pain.

I panted and groaned my way through my contraction until it finally ceased.  
"Good girl." Edward cooed. He kissed my forehead and wiped the sweat from my brow. I closed my eyes and savoured this sweet Edward. I knew that as soon as this baby was born, we would be divorced and he would have nothing to do with me.

I knew deep down, it was hurting him being in this room with me, to see me about to give birth to another mans baby. But another part of me, just a small part, believed that he wanted to be here and help me through this.

Like a husband would do.

My midwife, Jenny, came through at this moment. She took one look at me and smirked. Don't fucking smirk!  
"Another contraction Mrs Cullen?" She asked. I nodded, too exhausted to speak.  
"Well, I'll give you a check and see how far along you are." She had a look at me and said I was seven centimetres dilated. I think it was obvious because my contractions were becoming more and more frequent.  
"Bella, I'm going to phone my parents and siblings. I'll be five minutes ok?" Edward said.  
"Sure." I breathed. He went out with his phone in his hand.

Jenny looked up at me with a smile.  
"He seems excited." She stated. I looked at her wide eyed.  
"Oh come on Bella. He looks like a little kid in a candy shop. He is going to be an amazing father. I guarantee it." Jenny smiled at me and left.

Edward was excited?

But why would he be? He should hate being here. Hell! He shouldn't even want to be here! So why was he here?

He was hiding something from me.

He was- oooh! Another contraction hit me and I grabbed the sides of the bed to hold onto. In and out Bella, in and out.  
"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice through my concentration. I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it tight. I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth. These were so fucking painful!

"Just breathe baby." I concentrated on Edward's breaking, trying to calm myself down. The contraction stopped but I knew this meant that I was close.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

"Alright Bella. You are ten centimetres dilated and I need you to start pushing for me ok?" Jenny was instructing me. My baby was on its way and I was absolutely petrified.

I just nodded to her and the other two midwives's in the room. I had Edward by my side, holding onto my hand. I think I may have broken it considering the amount of squeezing I did to it during my contractions.

"Bella! Push now!" Jenny commanded. I clenched Edward's hand pushed with all my might.  
"Ahhhh" I screamed out. I lay back against the pillows gasping. Edward wiped my brow and Jenny praised me.  
"Again Bella please." Jenny commanded again. I pushed again with all my might and screamed. Why in the world was this so painful?

"You're doing good baby, come on." Edward encouraged. I swear I was about to hit him.  
"You trying doing this!" I growled at him. His eyes widened but he had amusement in them. Jenny laughed. This isn't funny!

"She is just in a lot of pain Edward." Jenny explained. She asked me to push again and I did.  
"Right Bella, I can see the head so I want a huge push from you okay?" I nodded my head and got ready to push.  
"Push Bella." I pushed with all my might, screaming out at the same time.

"That's it baby." Edward praised.  
"The head is out Bella. Just give me another push and the shoulders will be out. This is the hardest bit." Jenny said softly. She looked me in eyes and commanded that I push. I pushed again, still screaming out and heard the cry of my baby as it slides all the way out of me.

"That's it Bella!" Jenny cried. She grinned at me with praise in her eyes.  
"It's a boy." She told me. I slouched back and began to cry.

My boy. My sweet boy.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Edward?" Edward grinned and sauntered over to where she held my boy. Edward gasped and his eyes swept up to mine.

What was it? What happened to him?

Edward cut the cord and laid him on my belly.

I gasped too.

My son had bronze-copper wisps on his head.

My son was Edward's baby.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't very long, but I wasn't very good with writing the birth but I hope it's okay :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 14 :)**

**I loved the reaction's to the baby being Edward's, glad everyone was happy with it! and that little twist, was the reason for no paternity test ;) **

**Also, in this chapter, we hear about Bella's childhood which a few people have been asking about!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 14.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV.**

* * *

I held my son in my arms.

My son. I had a son.

Bella was currently sleeping in the hospital bed and our baby was sleeping too.

OUR baby.

Oh how he was so beautiful.

His eyelashes caused shadows on his cheeks and he was tiny. He was only 6lbs exactly. The Midwife's said that it wasn't bad for him being only a month early. He could have been much lighter.

They weren't sure what had caused him to come early, but they suggested that it's because Bella had been a little underweight in her pregnancy and she wasn't what they said 'the right weight' for being eight months.

His hands were balled up in tight fists and fit just into the centre of the palm of my hand. His hair was wisp of copper-bronze.

My colour.

He fit just perfectly into my arms and seemed light. He had on a white baby grow from the Midwife's and a white blanket around him.

His mouth opened wide for a yawn and his eyes opened, blinking to get used to the light. His eyes were an emerald green.

My eyes.

I stopped for a second, wondering if he was going to cry, but all he did was suck his fist and look up at me. He kept on looking straight at me, while sucking his fist and I swear to god that he knew I was his father.

"Hi baby." I whispered to him. He continued to stare. He obviously didn't understand me. His eyes started to drop again and before I knew it, he fell back asleep.

I looked at him and then Bella, sleeping soundly. Bella had been through a lot of pain and was exhausted. She was in labour for eight hours and it was luckily that he came out quite easy.

It was still hard going and there was no way that if I was a woman, that I could do that.

She was an amazing woman.

This baby changed everything now. He was mine and not Jacob's. I had longed for a baby for so long since Bella and I had gotten married and now I had a son. I had a baby.

Bella hadn't had a great childhood, which made me scared to bring the subject up. She had grown up with a mother who used to neglect her and used to act as though she didn't have a daughter. She never helped Bella with boyfriends or any of the girl talks mothers are supposed to have with their daughters.

Her father wasn't any better. Her father treated her more like a slave than a daughter. He made her do everything to a schedule, made sure her grades her were perfect and made sure no boyfriends. He was an alcoholic and was abusive towards his wife as well as Bella, slapping her and punching her if she didn't do something right or something he wanted.

It wasn't until Bella left home for university and she became friendlier with Alice and me, that she finally came out of her shell and when she found out that her mother had killed herself and her father had drunk himself to death. I think then, Bella felt free.

I knew deep down she will always be self-conscious and I know that during the pregnancy and even now, she would think that she was going to be a bad mother and be like her own mother.

I know that she won't because she will love our son. She loved our son while he was inside her, even though we thought he wasn't mine. She will be the best mother on this earth and would never, ever, be like her mother because I wouldn't let her.

* * *

"He is gorgeous." Bella whispered. She was holding him tightly to her chest, while all he did was sleep. That's all he seemed to do.  
"He needs a name." I said, stroking his not-so-there- hair.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.  
"I was going to call him Edward." She confessed. I sharply breathed in and looked at her.  
"Why?" I asked. She looked up at me innocently.  
"Because, when I thought that he wasn't yours, I wanted him to have a piece of you." Bella whispered. Oh Bella.

I looked at her and couldn't help my shy smile.  
"Well, thank you I guess. That's sweet in a way." I replied. She grinned and leaned down to kiss our son's head.  
"But really, what should we call him?" I said in all seriously. I thought of all the boy's names out there.

Aaron, Josh, John, Michael, Jake, Jami-

"Mason." Bella said out of the blue. Mason?  
"Mason." I tried out on my tongue and liked it.  
"I like it." I grinned at her. Bella grinned at me and looked down at Mason.

"Mason Edward Cullen." She said fully.

I couldn't help myself.

I leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips and pulled back to look into her chocolate eyes. They were bright and sparkling and full of love.  
She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine and everything was forgotten except Mason and her.

She made my dream come true and even though we had a long way to go; I knew we could survive this.

"Oh Bella." I whispered against her lips. I felt her tears on my cheeks and brushed them off with thumbs. I touched her lips again with mine and since our first kiss, the electricity and pull to her was there. Like it always would be.

Bella and Mason were my life now and I would protect them to my death. I looked down at my son and up at my wife.  
And for the first time, in six months, I spoke the words to Bella; I thought I never would again.

"I love you Bella."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 15 :)**

**Loved everyone's reaction tot he last chapter, loved that you all found it sweet! and I hope the answer's to Bella's childhood was answered for you :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 15.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"Oh he is just gorgeous!" Alice squealed as she held Mason in her arms. He was currently sleeping, as usual, but I swear she was going to wake him up. And surprise, surprise, he started crying.

"Give him here Alice." Edward sighed and took Mason off her. He calmed down instantly and reached his hand into Edward's hair; pulling on it.  
"Ahhhh!" Edward shrieked. He narrowed his eyes at Masen and he just sucked on his fist while we all laughed.

Edward smiled down at him and his eye's shone with awe and love. This made my heart swell.

Mason was only a week old but Edward had already become the best father in the world and loved him more than anything. He would get so concerned at the slightest cry and would be amazed if he Mason moved or grasp something in his hands. I still tried to remind him that he was a week old, but he didn't listen.

The family were currently all over, cooing and spoiling Mason as I knew they would. He was going to be the most spoilt boy on this earth, but being a Cullen; that was obviously going to happen.

His wardrobe was stocked for at least three months in Alice's mind and then she would go on the hunt for more clothes. I didn't bother fighting with her because I knew I wouldn't win.

Rose and Emmett had stocked him high on toys that weren't even suitable for a week old baby, but I knew Emmett was excited about having a nephew, wrestling and soccer was defiantly on the cards there. I was a bit terrified about that.

As for Carlisle and Esme, they gave us more essential things. They helped us stock up on nappies and bottles and formula. They bought as a push chair, swing, changing table, crib, car seat and all the vital things needed for a baby.

I thought that they were going to die from excitement when Edward told them I was in labour. They were going to come to the hospital during my labour, but Edward managed to hold them off till later. Tears were cried during their visit and I knew that Mason, being their first grandchild and first grandchild to the Cullen's, meant that he was like royalty.

"Right, I haven't had coffee in eight months, so I'm having a large cup." Everyone laughed. "So who wants one?" I asked. They all said yes and Edward offered to help.  
"It's alright, you have Mas." I said. 'Mas' was already his nickname.  
"I'll take him!" Rose presented excitedly. I chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

I went to our coffee machine and loaded it up with more coffee. I hadn't had in eight months and I wanted large, large mug.  
"How much coffee do you need woman?" Edward came in laughing. I just smiled and carried on spooning the coffee in. When I thought there was enough, I pressed the button and started the coffee maker.

Edward had taken out the cups and began adding the sugar and milk to the people who wanted and didn't.  
"Shall I make Mason a bottle?" Edward asked. I wanted to breast feed Mason, but I knew that Edward was desperate to help feed him to, so I used the machine that allowed my breast milk to be put into bottles.

"Sure." I smiled at him. Edward gracefully got everything together, like he had been doing it for years. I opened the draw to get out a bid for Mason and stopped short seeing the dreadful papers.

The divorce papers.

I took them out and looked at them sighing. I knew Edward and I would have to talk about it eventually, a big elephant that had been in the room since Mason's birth.

"Edward, when are we going to with this?" I asked him turning around. I didn't want to call them divorce papers. I hated those two words. Edward turned round, finishing with Mason's bottle and looked at them.

He just shrugged and mumbled "Tear them up." And with that he walked out the kitchen.

WHAT?

Tear them.. UP? But he wanted this didn't he?  
"Bella, where is our coffee?" Rose shouted. I jumped and hurried over to the machine, pouring the coffee into each cup.

I walked back in with a tray full of coffee and biscuits. I laid it on the table and took a seat on the sofa next to Edward.

Edward had Masen in his arms and was feeding him his bottle. Masen was sucking on it like his life depended on it. He was so sweet.

I grabbed my coffee off the tray and took a sip. Oh thank god! I missed the warmth of coffee and the taste. I could know use this again as my wake-up in the morning.

* * *

Everyone had left and Edward was putting Mason to sleep, while I tidied up. We still need to talk about the papers. Surely he didn't want me to rip them up? It was him who wanted it in the first place.

"He is out like a log." Edward grinned as he came in. Mason was pretty good at going to sleep at night, but he didn't get much of a nap this afternoon with everyone round. He was too excited, loving being the centre of attention. So like his dad.

"Good." I grinned back. Edward stopped short at the papers and looked at me from across the table.  
"We need to talk about this Edward. We can't delay it anymore." I spoke with determination in my voice.

Edward sighed.  
"Bella, I told you, just tear them up." He sounded quite annoyed and angry.  
"But why?" I asked. I was confused. He came round to where I was sitting and cupped my head in his hands.

"Because, I want you to be my wife, I want to still be your husband and this divorce isn't necessary. I love you and you love me. The only reason I wanted a divorce Bella, is because I couldn't stand the fact that Mason was supposedly Jacob's. Now I know he isn't, it has changed everything. I know we have a long, long way to go, but I want us to work out and be back to the way we were." Edward confessed.

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and me and moulded our lips together.

For the first time, in eight months, my heart began to slowly heal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 16 :)**

**I want to just say that I know I haven't put much Mobward in, which is why he is going to be coming out in the next few chapter's but please be patient with me as I have never written anything to do with the Mafia before :)!**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 16.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

"Come on little man." I said as I lifted Mason out of his cot.

He woke up during the night and seeing as Bella had gotten him a few hours before, it was my turn now. I could tell that he had a dirty nappy, so I laid him on his changing table in his room. Mason was still crying, so I made quick work of taking the dirty one off, wiping him clean and placing a new fresh one on.

I lifted him back up once I had clipped up the buttons on his baby grow and held him close to my chest, rocking back and forth.

He had been an amazing child and being just a month old, showed that he was going to be such an intelligent child. He was so observant and aware of everything going on around him that it is difficult to get him to nap during the day.

He usually slept well during the night and generally cried about two times a night, one for feeding and one for a change. Mas already had his feed and just had his change and once he fell asleep, that was him usually till about seven in the morning.

I was rocking him slowly back to sleep, while he sucked on his pacifier. He was the cutest baby in the world, but then again, being his father I would say that. He had changed both mine and Bella's world and was the centre of them. I would die for him and would do anything for him.

I didn't realise that I could love someone so quick, the way I love Mason. It's like I was programmed to love him. No matter what happened.

I looked down at him and his eyes were closed, still sucking on his pacifier, but much slower. I laid him down slowly and quietly, not wanting to shake him nor wake him up. Mason had a weird way of sleeping. He had times were he would wake up at the slightest noise and other times were he wouldn't even wake up unless you basically forced him. I guess he got both of Bella and I's sleeping habits. Bella could sleep like the dead, but I couldn't.

I pulled the blanket that my mother had knitted for him, in the stereotypical boy colours of green and blue, over him, just to his chest. I always had this worry of cot death in the back of my mind, which is why I generally looked in on him often when he is napping in the afternoon, just to be on the safe side.

I guess you could call me an overprotective father, but hey, I have my reasons.

I suppose every mother and father have this fear, but yours just feels more intense. I watched him for a little bit longer, reeling in my head that he was mine.

MINE.

I smiled at that word and walked through the door of his nursery that was joined onto mine and Bella's room. We didn't want him in a completely different room, but Bella wanted to get used to having him in a nursery and not with us, so we joined at door, to the bedroom next to us, so we could be close to him and hear him cry easily. Even though we had baby monitors.

I saw Bella had fallen back asleep, after waking up for a few minutes with Mason's cries. We had finally managed to get our lives a tad bit more on track, but we still had a fair bit to go.

We had decided to get through things alone and not go for therapy. It wasn't as though we were scarred; I just needed time to get over Jacob. I finally got the balls to tell Bella about what I did to Jacob, and fuck me if I was terrified. But her reaction surprised me more.

I thought she would hate me, call me a monster and tell me to get the fuck out. But oh no, she cried. That made me livid until I realised that she was crying because she was didn't want his conscious on her life. After a few hours of reassuring her that she didn't, she understood why I did it and somehow, managed not to hate me.

God I loved that woman.

We had decided to share a bed, but not do anything sexual, we both weren't ready for that and we finally told our family that we were no longer getting a divorce. To say they were ecstatic was an understatement. Everyone said that 'everything was perfect again'. I suppose they were right.

I slipped into bed with Bella and she turned to face me instantly. I put my arms around her and she lay her head on my chest, sighing. Even in her sleep, she still had this pull to me. Oh how I loved that.

* * *

I didn't want to be back at work. I wanted to be back at home with my wife and with Mason. I missed them both.

Yes I sound pussy whipped, but who cares.

A knock at my door took me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in." I commanded. Angela popped her head through the door. Angela was the only women who worked for me that wasn't intimated by me nor tried to get in my pants. She wouldn't ever do that to Ben.

She was Bella's best friend, beside Alice and Rose, and couldn't get her job back after going on maternity leave because her boss was a dick. I needed a secretary that wouldn't try it on with me everyday or Bella would get jealous of and besides, Ben was a good friend of mine.

"What's up Ang?" my mind reeled through what she would need. Mason and Bella came straight to my mind.  
"I was given a note from Garret at Reception Edward." She was the only person in the company that could call me Edward because Mr Cullen or Sir just seemed wrong with Angela because she was also a personal friend.

I sighed and held my hand out for it. She gave it to me warily, almost as if she was scared to give it to me.

I read it and my blood ran cold.

_**I hope you have enjoyed your time with your wife and son Edward. I will not be pushed under you again. Mark my words –Aro Volturi. **_

I was going to kill that son of a bitch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 17 :)**

**I am honestly loving you guys for reviewing! Every time one of you reviews, it makes me more confident and always makes me smile, so thank you so so so so much! **

**Also, to all the people adding me to their favorite stories, authors, story alert and author alert, you guys always make me smile! **

**So thank you soooo much guys! I love you all :)**

**Anyway, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 17.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I had just put Mason down and closed his door halfway- not letting it close fully. I had put a baby monitor by his cot and made sure I had one in the living room and kitchen.

I was such an overprotective mother.

I walked into the kitchen, to find Edward at the cooker, stirring the bolognaise we were having for dinner. I walked up behind him and slide my arms around his waist. I lay my cheek against his back and inhaled the 'Edward' smell. Musky and Armani Code as well as a hint of his mint body wash. I could bottle it and sell it; women would be buying it by the bucket load.

"Smells good." I murmured. I was talking about Edward, not the pasta.  
"It's nearly ready." He replied softly. We had been getting on great since Mason had been born and since we talked about the divorce. I had ripped up the divorce papers like he said, feeling so much glee and relief when doing so.

I finally felt like everything was going to be perfect again.

"Can you get the placemats ready?" Edward asked. I squeezed him quickly before opening the draw beside our fridge. I picked out two black leather placemats and two black leather coasters and put them on the island in our kitchen. I got out two wine glasses and placed them on top of the coasters. I went to our fridge and pulled out the chilled white wine that had been sitting in there since lunch. Edward and I preferred chilled wine.

It was Domaine de la Romanée Conti Montrachet 2008 and was expensive to buy. Edward paid a precious dollar for it as he was a big wine drinker when we had meals and parties. But then again, he did love a Heineken every once in a while.

I poured us the wine and made sure to put it back in the fridge or else Edward would have kicked my ass. I went to our cutlery draw and got out two forks, two knives and two spoons. We tried to do the Italian way buy twirling our spaghetti on our forks, but we always failed.

The worse part about that is, Edward and I are both half Italian.

Edward dished the bolognaise onto our plates, always making them big portions. He always made me 'eat like a man'. Those were his words, not mine. He set them on the placemats and gave me a grin.

The boyish grin he saved when he did something he considered 'childish'. This to him is cooking. Usually it was me who cooked, but Edward could make some mean Italian dishes.

I dug into his meal and moaned at the taste.  
"This is so good!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed and shook his head at me and continued eating. I swear he should be a chef at some Italian restaurant. I scrapped my plate clean and cleaned up, seeing as Edward cooked. Tit for Tat.

I heard cooing through the baby monitor and knew that Mason was awake. I went straight through to his nursery, letting Edward put away our placemats. I picked him up, thankful that he wasn't crying.  
"How's my baby doing?" I cooed at him. He grinned a toothless grin and squealed. I laughed at him and hugged him to my chest.

I walked out his nursery to find Edward on the phone in our living room.  
"I want you to find him, do you understand me?" Edward growled at the person on the other end of the phone. They said something I couldn't hear and Edward nearly went blue.  
"I don't give a fuck! I want him found and why he got that delivered. Do it or you are on the line." He shouted and then hanged up, throwing his Iphone on the floor.

"Motherfucker!" Edward shouted through clenched teeth. I gasped and he turned around and saw me.  
"Shit, I'm sorry." He apologised quickly. He took Mason off me and held him close to him. He visibly relaxed. Mason just snuggled up to his chest.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked him confused and shocked. He shook his head and closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Mason's head.  
"You will tell me later." I demanded. Edward's eyes open in surprise. He just nodded, but his eyes were guarded.

I went straight through our bedroom and into our bathroom. I wanted a long soak in the bath and wanted to try and forget what just happened with Edward and not think of the bad things that were going through my head. I started to run the water, making sure that it was at a perfect temperature for me. I grabbed my Dolce and Gabbana foam, making lots of bubbles and went on the hunt for my black silk robe, so I could slip into it once I was done.

I went to our closet and began rummaging through the tons of clothes Edward and I had. We could open up a shop as we had that many. I continued to look when I knocked one of Edward's suit jackets. A piece of paper fell out.

That wasn't in there when Edward left for work. I would have known.

I picked it up and read it. My blood running cold at the words and the signature. _**–Aro Volturi. **_He was threatening Mason and me?

That bastard.

That is what Edward was so angry about. He would want to kill him. I knew he would. I raced back into our bathroom and shut off the faucets. I went back to the living room and stopped short.

Edward had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and I noticed Mason was no longer with him. But that isn't why I stopped.

On the back of his belt, Edward had a gun holster, like he did on all his belts. He never went anywhere without a gun. The gun was a Desert Eagle. This was the gun that he first every injured someone with, killed someone with or learned how to use a gun. It is gold plated Desert Eagle .50 AE, which moulds to Edward's hand no bother and is heavy as hell. I could lift one up, but no where near as long as Edward could. Edward made me learn how to shoot, especially with his line of work.

Seeing my husband with a gun always turns me on. No matter what situation we were in. That may sound very wrong, but holy hell, if he isn't fucking sexy holding or using a gun. Every time he used it, I wanted to jump him.

"Edward?" I said quietly. I didn't want to show him I was turned on, but he probably knew. He turned around and looked at me.  
"Come to bed." I whispered. Edward raised an eyebrow, but took my out stretched hand. I walked us back to our bedroom and turned on our bedside light. I wanted to forget about the note and make Edward forget about it.  
"Mason?" I asked. He would be first, not matter what.  
"Asleep." He replied softly. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him delicately. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist while I slide my fingers into his hair, twisting and stroking it.

Edward moved me back until my knees hit the bed and I laid down on it gently without breaking our kiss. Edward began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt that I hade been wearing all day. While he unbuttoned every button, he slowly kissed my skin; heading passed my breasts to my stomach, making the desire and heat pool in my belly.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered softly.

That night, Edward made loved to me for the first time in eight months.

He moved inside me slowly and it reminded me of the night we got engaged.

I think, I fell more in love with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 18 :)**

**I think that erm, I may get a get a few people annoyed at where I have stopped it, but I like the anticipation )**

**Btw, I don't know about you guys, but I kinda felt a bit emotional writing the start of this one. I was listening to 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence + The Machine, which is an amazing song btw!, and it made me quite emotional because it means a lot to me! So, I hope you guys feel the emotion and love!**

**Anyway, please review if you can! Thanks!**

**Chapter 18.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the darkness of our bedroom.

Bella was sleeping soundly on my chest. Our legs were intertwined with each other and I had my arms wrapped round her, holding her to me. I had made love to her for the first time in eight months and I had only been asleep for an hour or so.

I lay in the darkness; remembering the love we had shared just a few hours ago. I remember that she still tasted as sweet as she used too. Her lips moulded to mine and were so soft. The way she moaned my name into my ear when she was close to coming and her moans when I would hit her sweet spot and the way it was MY name that fell off her lips while she came.

The way my body shaped to hers and how our sweat mingled and caused me to slide easily over her body and the way our moans and groans blended together.

They way our love making has been since we got together. The love that showed me just how much we loved each other.

I also knew Bella had seen my Desert Eagle in my holster. She got turned on when she saw it and I knew she found me sexy with it.

I may have worn it on purpose.

I hadn't heard anything from Mason, so I knew that he was still sleeping soundly.

I looked down at Bella's sleeping form while I ran my hand up and down her back. We had been through much shit in our lives and the last nine months or so have just made it worse. The note Aro sent me, was the first time I was actually scared of him. I know that when Aro threatens, he tends to follow through. Very much like me.

I was going to protect my family to death and I wasn't going to ever let them go. I was going to fight Aro to death for them. Mason and Bella deserved that.

I'm lucky that Aro never found out about Jacob, other wise Bella would be in a lot more danger than she is. I knew that as soon as Mason was born, he was in danger. He was a male and that was a threat to Aro instantly. I untangled myself from Bella and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her and went through to Mason's room.

I stood over Mason's cot and watched him sleep. He was safe here and had me to keep him safe. As a father, it was my job to keep him safe and protect him from the demons and the monsters of this world. I needed to keep him safe from the likes of Aro and Aro himself. I felt as though I needed to keep him from me. I was a monster myself and he shouldn't grow up with a father like me.

I stroked his cheek slowly and lightly. I didn't want to wake him. He was nearing two months and he was so precious to me. I knew what I had to do.

I walked back into mine and Bella's room. I went into our closet and chose black suit pants and a black shirt. These would be easy to hide blood on. I walked back through to our room and Bella was still sleeping soundly.

I leaned over her and kissed her lips softly.  
"I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered to her before going back through to Mas's room. I looked over him again and did the same thing I did to Bella. I kissed his forehead and whispered those five words.

I didn't bother turning on any lights. I knew this house like the back of my hand and I went straight to our front door and shoved my feet into black Italian Loafers. I checked I had my Desert Eagle and then stepped out the door. I made sure it was locked before getting into my Bugatti Veyron and driving off.

I cruised along the road towards the docks and called the number that need to be sorted. They answered on the first ring.  
"Docks. Five minutes." I clicked off before they could say anything. They would meet me because I gave a command. You did anything if I gave a command, if not, the consequences were bad.

I phoned another two people and made them also meet me there. I arrived and parked behind one of the warehouses. They didn't have to know I was here yet. I saw another two familiar cars park behind me and I knew Jasper and Emmett had arrived.

They knew about the note and were ready to get knee deep in blood. So was I.

I got out my car and made sure to lock it. I wasn't taking any risk of the others snooping in my car. Jazz and Em came up to meet me and Emmett had the sickening grin on his face.  
"I'm so ready for this bro!" Emmett exclaimed. He had wanted to smash one the son's for a long time. They fucked with Rosalie and her being Emmett's wife wasn't a good thing.

"Are you sure about this Edward? This could cause a war." Jasper asked and commented. He wasn't always one hundred percent doing things like this because he wasn't born into it. But marrying Alice made him more connected and he was lethal with a gun. He was my brother-in-law, but to me, he was a brother to me the same way Emmett was.

"Yes Jazz. He has threatened this family long enough and I will not let him get away with it any longer." I growled. Jazz backed down from asking me any questions. He knew how much hatred ran through my blood at this person. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett freeze.

I honed my ears out, silencing everything around me and could hear the tyres of two cars. They were arriving and five minutes on the dot. They knew they would suffer worse had they been late.

All cars that arrived were Mercedes Benz CL65 AMG Black. The Volturi tended to go for style, rather than sport. I liked my cars to go fast and be sporty. Aro was all about image.

All three of them got out one by one. There were no bodyguards because they knew what we were here to do. Demetri got out first. He was the child that kissed Aro's arse. He was the 'golden child' as we would say, but he had this part of hatred because he thought he would take over when I did. I would have buried him to the ground if he did.

Demetri had a baby face. He may have been twenty-eight, but you would mistake him for a lot longer. He had beady blue eyes that looked almost black. He wasn't muscular, like Felix, but was similar to my size. Though I had more muscle than him. He was smaller than me, about Jasper's height. He was good with knives. That was his technique.

Felix was the second to get out. He was almost the same size as Emmett, though Emmett beat him just. But he stood at nearly seven foot tall. His features and face were all solid and his eyes were wide and dark, showing his vicious side. He always tried to impress his father, but Aro barely took any interest in him. Emmett and Felix have clashed on a lot of occasions, with Felix making snide comments about Rosalie.

And then there was Aro.

He was the boss and no matter what, would try and come out on top. He never would. He was tall and so skinny that you thought his bones would break every time he moved. His eyes were brown, almost black as well. They were half beady and half wide, in-between his sons. His hair was pure black and went straight down to his waist. Why a man had long hair, I will never know.

"Edward." He addressed. His voice always gave me the creeps. It sounded too high and too off and far too friendly.

"Aro." I replied with a nod of my head. He came closer to me and Felix and Demetri flanked his sides.  
"What is this about Edward?" Aro asked. He was wasting time, prolonging the evitable.

"You know why Aro and this ends tonight." I stated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 19 :)**

**I was going to write Edward's POV, but then I decided I would tease you lot a bit ;) but I promise, you will see what happens with Edward soon! **

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 19.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and then closed them again.

I sighed. I was in content and I felt lighter. I moved my hand to Edward's side of the bed but found it empty. I frowned. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward wasn't there. I looked at the alarm clock on the side of his bed and it flashed FOUR AM.

Hm, I had been a sleep for a few hours and Mason had slept through the night so far without waking up. Wow. But where was Edward?

I got out of bed and slipped my panties on as well as Edward's shirt. I quickly checked on Mas and noticed he was still sound asleep. Such an angel.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Where was Edward? For a minute, panic set in. Did he regret making love to me? He didn't resist nor did he say no. So where is he?

I decided I'd call Rose. Maybe he had a call during the night.

I went into Edward's study and hunted for my Blackberry. I found it and called Rose's mobile.  
"Bella?" I heard Rose's voice sleepily.  
"Rose, is Emmett with you?" I asked her. If Edward had a job, Emmett and Jasper would have gone too.  
"No, he left at about two. He got a call from Edward, it was quite a rushed call and sudden." Rose explained.

"Oh. Do you want to come over then?" I invited. I always liked them over when our husbands were doing something. We seemed to prefer to be together than on our own, worrying.  
"Yeah sure. I'll call Alice. Is Mason okay?" I had to smile. Rose loved Mason a lot and I knew she desperately wanted a baby. She had so much mother instinct in her it was crazy.  
"Yeah he is. He has slept through the whole night so far surprisingly." I beamed. I was such a proud mother it was unreal.  
"Oh wow! He is so incredible. Right, I'll let you go and I'll call Alice. We'll be over in about half an hour." I agreed and we hanged up.

Why would Edward have gone with waking me and telling me? He knew how much I worried when he left and had 'jobs' to take care of. Now with Mason here, it worried me even more. I didn't want Mason to grow up without a father. Even though I had a father, it felt like I grew up with a boss and not a father.

I went back through to our bedroom and grabbed a pair of grey sweats. I doubt Alice and Rose would like me to see me in just Edward's shirt. I quickly checked on Mason again and saw he was still asleep. This was such a big leap. All though he only woke generally two times a night, this was the first night he hadn't woken up for anything. I had a feeling he would wake soon. I made sure the baby monitor was on before closing the door slightly.

I walked back into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine. We would need it, with us staying up till the guys came home and dealing with Mason. I checked the monitors in the kitchen and living room and decided to make some pancakes.

I was making the batter when I heard Alice's voice.  
"Bella?" I heard her half-whisper. She didn't raise her voice because of Mason.  
"Kitchen." I spoke back in the same voice. I heard them shuffle into the house, while I put the pancake mix onto the griddle. I was going to make a lot because I knew Emmett and Jasper would come for breakfast too and they could eat like horses. Literally.

Rose and Alice entered the kitchen, wearing sweats and t-shirts. We would never wear these in public. We have an image as Cullen women to uphold.  
"Pancakes?" Rose asked. She knew this was no surprise. Deep down, I cooked because I was nervous and it took my mind off Edward and worrying.

"I was hungry." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"So, why was Jazz and Em called out?" Alice piped up. She never beats around the bush and gets straight to the point.  
"I don't know. I woke up and Edward was gone." I explained. They didn't know either? This was bad.  
"Surely Edward told you right?" Rose thought confused. I just shrugged my shoulders again and tried not to burn the pancakes.

Alice went to my fridge and began getting out the butter, syrup, jams and creams. I always let the family help themselves in my kitchen. I hated them asking. Rose was currently making us all a cup of coffee while I put the pancakes onto a huge plate for us. I let people chose themselves rather than give them pancakes. I swiftly put a bottle of Mason's milk in the fridge so I could heat it up easily.

We all sat down once I put the pancakes down and dug in. I nursed my coffee while my mind went into overdrive thinking about Edward.  
"So how are you and Edward getting?" Alice asked. She was so excited to hear Edward and I weren't divorcing. I knew she still was deeply hurt by my adultery but I think is she could see Edward was happy and better, then she was starting to heal from it too.

"We are doing great." I grinned. "Everything seems to be back on track so far. We are getting there, quicker than we imagined." I couldn't stop grinning. We had come such a long way.  
"That's great! I don't understand why you guys were divorcing anyway. You guys are it for each other for life." Rose expressed. I didn't tell her anything that happened between Jacob and I. Her wrath would have been terrible.

"We just went through a rough patch were we thought it was over." I covered. She shook her head at me.  
"You guys seriously need your heads look at." Alice muttered. We all laughed and the tension lightened. We continued to eat when I heard a cry from the baby monitor. I stood up immediately and went to his room, allowing Rose to heat up his milk.

Mason was full force crying when I entered. I picked him up quickly and held him to me.  
"Shh baby." I soothed gently. I felt his nappy and could feel it soggy. I put him on the changing table and unclipped his baby grow.

After changing his nappy I re-clipped his buttons and kissed his stomach. I was reward with his baby squeal which always made me laugh. I pulled him back up to me and he had calmed down slightly but was still whimpering. I thought he would be hungry.

I wiped the tears on his cheeks and kissed it.  
"Come on baby, breakfast I think." I kissed his cheek again and walked into the kitchen.  
"There's the prince." Alice grinned and took him off me. Mason squealed in delight when Alice held him high up in the air. Mason loved his auntie very much. I took the bottle Rose offered and gave it to Alice.

Alice feed Mason while her and Rose cooed at him the entire time. I swear I had made these women want babies even more.  
"He looks so much like Edward!" Rose gushed. I had to laugh.  
"He looks more like Edward everyday. It's scary." I chuckled. My phone began ringing in the study and I excused myself to go get it. I picked it and Jasper's name flashed on the screen.

My heart fluttered.

"Jasper?" I breathed.  
"Bella? Something has happened. It's Edward." Jazz's voice filled the speaker with terror.

"No." I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 20 :)**

**I know it's only been a day, but I wasn't doing anything today, so I thought I'd upload for you :)**

**I have made Edward Mobward, but I didn't make it too graphic nor to Mafia as I'm not very good :P ****and this starts off from where Chapter 18 stopped :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 20.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

"What exactly has gone on too long Edward?" Aro asked. His voice was wavering and I could tell that he was scared. He feared me and I loved that.

"You have threatened my family long enough and I will stand for it no longer." I growled at him.  
"You deserve to be threatened Edward. You and your family have been ruling Chicago too long and it is my turn now." I knew he was jealous. He would never have the power that the Cullen's had. He fought and fought for power; but he never got it.

I knew he would fight tonight and I would fight him all the way. I was fighting for Bella and Mason and for a second, Bella came into my head. She would be worried when she woke up, but I had to do this. I wasn't going to have Aro threaten my family ever again.

"I will fight you Aro." I swore. His eyes widened slightly. He actually thought that I would back down? Think again bastard.  
"Fine then." He smiled tightly.

Aro brought up his gun. Aro had the same Desert Eagle I had, only two times smaller and his was silver.

I stood still. My only movement was my chest moving up and down from my breathing. I was getting ready to fight. I stared at him straight in the eyes; goading him.

"Goodbye Edward." Aro smiled. I heard and saw him cock his gun. I continued to watch him and then quickly pulled my Eagle out and shot Demetri in the foot.

"Ahhh!" Demetri screamed and fell to the floor. Felix immediately went down to help him. Aro looked at him quickly and then me.

He knew. This means war.

Aro's eyes tightened and then he pulled trigger of his gun. I moved quickly out the way and made sure Emmett and Jazz did too. I slipped behind a few boxes and checked my magazine. I had a few bullets to get a few shots. I peeked round the boxes and saw Aro and Felix had gone.

Demetri was still lying on the floor in agony. I walked over to him and saw the blood seeping out of his foot. I picked up my own foot and pushed it onto his.  
"Oh god!" Demetri shouted. He had tears running down his face and reminded me of my victims that I taunted for information. It made me smile.  
"So Demetri, I guess you have a few words to say to me?" I said sweetly. He glared at me through tears and I pushed my foot down a bit harder.

He screamed through his clenched teeth, trying to bear the pain.  
"Fuck you!" Demetri growled through his teeth. I heard a few gun shots go off and I shivered. I twisted my neck in hope it wasn't my brothers. I looked at Demetri and grinned.  
"Sorry, I'm a pussy man Demetri." He growled at me again and I was getting sick and tired of this charade.

"Enjoy hell." I grinned and placed my barrel at his stomach. His breath hitched for a moment and I looked into eyes. He could see the smile in them and I was still grinning. I pulled the trigger and the shot rang through. I could hear bird's flapping away scared.

I looked down at Demetri and he was groaning. His stomach was pouring with blood and he seemed like he was chocking. I wasn't going to kill him properly. I was going to let him bleed to death and hoped that Aro would find him.

I left Demetri lying there in a pool of blood and went on the hunt for Aro. I knew Felix would be dealing with Emmett and my brain and heart made me believe that Emmett was okay. As for Jazz, he would be helping me. I could scraping from the other side of the warehouse and hear Felix's groan.

Go Emmett! I shouted in my head. My brother would take care of him for me.

I went round the warehouse slowly. I felt like a predator stalking there prey.  
"Edward?" I heard Aro's voice sing. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Boy his voice creeped the shit out of me.  
"Aro?" I called back. I wanted him to know where I was. I was sick of this shit and I wanted him to die now. I also called for Jasper to hear me. I would need Jasper's help with Aro because Aro tended to have a few tricks up his sleeve.

I heard movement beside me, but the weight of the foot allowed me to relax knowing it was Jasper.  
"Are you ready for this?" He whispered. I nodded at him and waited for any more sounds. A gun shoot went off and everything fell silent again. I registered Emmett in my brain for a moment.

I tilted my head to Jasper and made him move with me to where Demetri was. I saw Emmett standing with blood on a pure white shirt. Felix's blood. I noticed a dead Felix half lying in top of Demetri. Two dead brothers.

"Finally got the son of a bitch." He grinned. Demetri was now fully dead and now, we waited for their father.  
"He put up quite a fight didn't he?" Jasper commented. Em's face was just a little bust up. He would have a black eye and most likely a broken nose. Em just shrugged and continued to grin.

"Well, you have my sons." Aro's voice came out of no where. It cracked at the end. I spun around and saw Aro looking defeated.  
"I told you what would happen Aro." I stated. Aro's stance didn't change from defeating, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I wanted this over and over now.

"On your knees." I commanded. Being the boss of Chicago made him have to do as I said. If he didn't I would kill him, but I was going to do that anyway. He did as he was told. His knees made a huge crack as he went down. He was so old that he shouldn't even be a mafia boss anymore. The Volturi assets would now become mine.

"I am sorry Edward." His words stopped me in my tracks but I continued to look impassive. I wouldn't show him that I was surprised.  
"I'm sorry about the note and threatening them Edward. I wanted to be in power, but I can see I never will be." Aro voiced. I didn't believe a word he said. Like I said, you could never trust him.

"Your words mean nothing to me Aro." I spoke fiercely. He looked down, generally saddened, but I was not going to let him get away with anything. I walked up to where he was kneeling and put the barrel of my Eagle to his forehead.

I looked him straight in the eyes. I could see his fear, his sadness and regret.  
"I'm sorry Edward." He spoke once more. I spoke three words.

"Go to hell." I cocked my gun and put my finger on the trigger and pulled.

I staggered back. There were two gun shots, not one.

I looked down at Aro's lifeless body on the ground. A hole went right through his skull and blood pouring out of it. I looked down at myself and felt my body weeping. I placed my hand on my stomach and then looked at it.

Blood. My stomach was bleeding and pain started to radiate from my stomach. My vision started to go black.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett's and Jasper's voices.

_Bella, Mason, I love you._

My last thoughts before my world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is Chapter 21 :)**

**I am honestly so thankful for all the reviews, favorites, follows and alerts! You are all incredible :)**

**Anyway, please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 21.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I sat at the side of the hospital bed holding Edward's hand.

It had been two days since he had been shot and he had been 'asleep' for two days but his recovery was getting better. The doctors said his mind went into shock which is why he hadn't woken up yet.

I had no clue what Edward was going to do until Jasper told me the story. After I managed to calm down from the shock, Jasper told me how Edward had decided to kill Aro because of the note and to stop more threats happening.

It turned out that when Edward pulled the trigger on Aro, Aro must have slipped his gun to Edward's stomach and shot him too. He was hoping to kill him and thankfully he didn't. I think I would have gone crazy if he did.

After Jazz called me, I began to freak out. I knew a time like this would come soon, where something bad would happen to Edward, but not so soon. Not after Mason being so young, or us just getting back on track.

I think I was being punished.

So here I sat, two days later, begging for my husband to get better. His wound caused damaged to his spleen, which the doctors managed to repair. Thankfully, that was all the damage. When I asked about his life all they said was 'it is in the hands of God'. Yeah, like that is going to help me.

I had Mason with Carlisle and Esme. I didn't particularly want him in the hospital, but they told me he is beginning to get a little restless. I know he is only two months old, but I didn't want him to see his daddy like this. He should only see him strong and being happy.

Not lying in a hospital bed.

There was a knock at Edward's hospital door. We had gotten our private doctor, Dr. Greene to attend to him as well as a private room in the hospital. I said come in and Esme popped her head in.

"How are you holding up Bella?" Esme asked concerned. I hadn't slept much over the past two days and have barely eaten either.  
"I'm ok." I simply answered. I didn't want her to know that inside I was dying with worry.

"Bella, get some sleep or eat something please!" She begged me. She had been trying to make me eat or sleep but I just couldn't. I was scared something would happen if I fell asleep or left him and I think I would be sick if I ate anything. Instead I just shook my head at her.

"How about seeing Mason? He would love to see his mommy." Esme tried again. That tore at my heart a little, but I still didn't want to leave Edward.  
"Could you bring him in here? I'm sure he would like to be in Edward's presence." I thought that maybe Edward might sense Mason and hopefully wake up and come back to us. Esme grinned and went back out to get Mason.

I pulled Edward's hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles, scraping his stubble across my cheek.

_Please be ok baby, I love you so much._

"Here we go." I heard Esme's voice come in. I turned and saw Mason with her. He was wide awake and moving. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

I reached for him and he reached for me. Esme put him in my arms and I hugged him to me, smelling him. He smelt like baby powder and it calmed me a bit. I heard Esme shuffle out the room and close the door.

He pulled on a lock of my hair, looking up at me. I don't think he understood the situation and I was glad. He didn't need to know what his father was going through.

Mason was restless and I knew it was because Edward wasn't feeding him, changing him, washing him or lulling him to sleep. He loved his daddy so much and it broke my heart that he could have lost him.

He kept on pulling my hair but this time I placed him on my lap facing Edward. I looked down at him and saw his eyes light up in recognition. He reached his arms to Edward and started whimpering.

"Shh." I shushed him but it didn't work. He started to get louder and I didn't want a screaming baby in hospital. So I picked him up and lay him on Edward's chest, still holding him, being careful of Edward's wound.

He instantly calmed down and nuzzled into Edward's chest. I knew he was a daddy's boy. I knew then, that Mason would only sleep if he was with Edward. I saw his eyes begin to droop and he put his thumb into his mouth and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"His vitals look good and I think he should be awake pretty soon." Dr. Greene assured me. I sighed with relief. I had been waiting for him to wake up for three days now.

"You are sure that he will be ok when he wakes up?" I nervously asked again. Dr. Greene smiled at my curiosity.  
"Yes he will. He won't be able to do much and certainly no work for a good few weeks and he will be in quite a bit of pain. So no alcohol or smoking." She listed. I knew Edward would hate this, but he had to stick by it to get better.

"I'll leave you two, to it then." She smiled at me and then Mason, who was currently in my arms sucking a bottle. When Mason woke up from his nap on Edward's chest, he was screaming when we tried to move him.

Ashley, Dr. Greene's real name, said that she would get a cot in here for him and a bed for me. I was so grateful to her. So we slept with Edward last night and it was the first time I wasn't worried to sleep since he had been shot.

I had also managed to eat something after sleeping, much to Esme's persuasion. I looked down at Mason and smiled at him. He was sucking on his bottle like it was the last thing on earth.

I looked at Edward. He looked beautiful, even lying in a hospital bed. You could tell he and Mason were father and son, but you wouldn't have thought that I pushed Mason out.

I leaned down and kissed Mason's head.

"Where is my kiss?" I looked up to Edward's emerald eyes.

"Edward!" I gasped. I made a move to get up, but he stopped me, nodding his head to Mason.  
"Where am I?" He asked. Ashley said he may be confused.  
"Your in hospital baby." I had to explain to Edward what happened and by each word, his face hardened.

"That bastard." He spat. I looked at him shocked and then he looked sheepish.  
"Sorry." He whispered to Mason. I took the bottle out of Mason's mouth and went to burp him.  
"Can I do that?" Edward asked shyly. I shook my head at him and he looked sad.

"It will be too sore Edward and I'm not risking anything." I clarified. He nodded and continued to look at me. I patted my hand up and down Mason's back until I heard a tiny burp. I smiled and pulled him away from my shoulder and to my side, wiping his mouth with a baby wipe.

"Can I hold him?" Edward asked excited. I thought about it for a second.  
"Please?" Edward expressed. I gave him Mason and warned him to be careful. He had to think of himself too.

"I better call Ashley." I said and pushed the nurse's button. Ashley's voice filled the speaker.  
"Bella?"  
"He's awake." I spoke to her. She said she would visit us shortly.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked down at Mason.  
"I'm sore but ok." He replied. I thought he was lying, but I decided to trust him.

I sat back down and saw Edward looking at me.  
"What?" I said self consciously. He just shook his head and smiled. He could be so weird sometimes.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes that I wish hadn't.  
"Hey baby, I'm here." He soothed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off my seat. I went to him willingly and put my arm around his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I nuzzled his neck.

We must have looked like such a family. Him and I hugging with our baby on his chest. This should be us, but at home.

"I love you." I breathed.

He grinned his crooked grin at me.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and kissed me on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is Chapter 22 :)**

**The reviews are honestly amazing guys! **

**I have made this chapter a bit longer due to a lemon ;)**

**Chapter 22.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

Our lips and tongues continued to move together.

"Edward." She moaned against mine. I continued my assault with my tongue. She pulled away and glowered at me.  
"Bad boy." She snapped. I just grinned and trailed kisses down her neck, flicking out my tongue to taste her.  
"No Edward. You will be too sore." She set but I could hear the wavering in her voice. My method was working.

It has been two weeks since I got out the hospital and I was being treated like a fucking invalid. I wasn't allowed to do anything and I was glad that Bella even let me hold Mason.

I know I was shot in the stomach, but come on!

Bella had refused sex for a good month and refused to let me move from either the bed or the couch. I wasn't an old man for fuck sake. I wasn't allowed alcohol or smoke for a month either. This was more painful than the bullet!

"Bella please!" I felt like such a pussy begging, but I was going to get blue balls I swear.  
"No." She said finally. I pouted my boy pout that she couldn't resist and she kissed me chastely.  
"I'm sorry, but I am not risking anything." She explained. I still didn't like.

I leaned in for another kiss, which she hesitantly gave me. I leaned back on the bed and pulled her with me, her lying on top of me. She sat herself on my thighs so she wouldn't hurt my stomach. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she –surprisingly- gave me access.

Our tongues clashed together and we both tried to dominate the kiss. I moved my hands from her hips to her arse, squeezing it. Bella moaned in my mouth and only kissed me harder.

YES! I was going to get some!

Just as my hand sneaked up her shirt, Mason's cry came through the baby monitor.  
"Shit." Bella exclaimed and leaped off me to Mason. I looked down at my hard-on and thought I was going to cry too. I had this for nearly a week. Bella was teasing me like fucking crazy. Bella came through the door a minute or so later with Mason. I smiled at him and reached for him.

Bella gave him to me, hesitantly as usual.  
"I'm going to get a bottle" she said and left our room. I looked at Mason and grinned. He was getting so big and chubby. He was starting to smile and it was so amazing.

He was able recognise me and Bella and I loved that. I held him above my head and Mason squealed, his eyes shining happily. I laughed and pulled him to my chest, kissing his hair.

His hair has also started to grow and I could tell that as he grew, he would get my devil hair. I felt sorry for him already. He was just over two months, but I knew that he was going to be a special child. Well, of course he will be, he is my son.

I still loved to say that. My son. It always warmed my heart.

I looked down at him and he was looking at me. I sat him on the bed as holding him started to make the pain radiate. I hated that I couldn't hold my son completely. His eyes were also my colour, but a bit darker than emerald- as mine were described.

"Here we go." Bella came back into the room smiling. I watched her look at me and then Mason, frowning. She hated me being in pain but I wanted to hold my son.  
"He was getting restless." I lied. She refused to let me hold him for a few days when the pain was worse. Bella still had the frown but nodded and handed me the bottle.

My eyes widened and she smiled a small smile for me.  
"Go on before I change my mind." She grinned. I picked Mason back up carefully and brought the nipple of the bottle to his mouth. He sucked it instantly and looked pretty happy.

I looked up at Bella and smiled at her.  
"Thank you." I said genuinely. She just smirked and shook her head. She got off the bed and went back to Mason's room, coming through with a cloth and baby wipe. We always had one of these when feeding as we didn't want sick on us.

It was still too sore to burp Mason, so I let Bella do it. Mason continued to suck on his bottle while I looked at Bella. She was too busy folding the cloth to notice.

My god she was beautiful. I was a lucky man. Her chestnut hair hung around her face, causing a curtain. Her skin was pale and her wedding ring and engagement ring shined off the sun that was coming through our window.

It still amazed me how I managed to get a woman like Bella. She was truly my better half and made me half the man I am today. Yes, it still hurt about what she did, but now I realise that if I dwell on the past, it won't help our future.

I felt the bottle slip from Mason's mouth and I realised he was done.  
"Here you go." I passed him to Bella and she situated him on her shoulder, patting his back softly. I continued to look at them.

My two favourite people in the whole world.

I would die for them and almost did.

* * *

"Mas is asleep now." Bella said gliding through his nursery door. She shut his door halfway- we were such overprotective parents. I was currently sitting up in bed. I hadn't moved from it all day, except to pee, but with Bella and Mason with me, I didn't mind so much.

I smiled at her and she blushed.  
"I'll be two minutes." She said and went into the bathroom. It still puzzled me how self-conscious she was around me. I know she believed she was 'fat' like most woman do, but she was honestly the most beautiful woman on this earth.

Her baby weight had been falling off her for the past two months. She had made sure she stuck to the right diet and exercise and her weight was just dropping off. She had the fantastic large breasts due to the baby milk and I loved the taste.

The bathroom door opened taking me out my thoughts and I looked at her. She was wearing one of my t-shirts. Those were her favourite things to wear to bed, even though she looked sexy in anything.

She shyly smiled at me and got into bed her side. I turned on my side, careful of my wound and faced her.  
"Your so beautiful." I whispered. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and on cue, she blushed. She whispered thanks and kissed me.

I kissed her back with as much love and passion as I could. Like I did this morning, I rolled back onto my back, cautious of my side again and pulled her on top of me. Like earlier, she didn't hesitate, but was careful of my wound.

I continued to kiss her and slid my hands along her creamy thighs to where her panties should be. I felt no cloth. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed.  
"A thought was I was?" I teased. She blushed deeper and stumbled out an answer.  
"Well, you got me all hot and bothered earlier and I thought that—" I stopped her mumbling and kissed her, harder than before.

She groaned and pulled on my hair. I glided my hands up to the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it all the way up. I let go of her lips for a second and then attached them back on as soon as I could. Bella's hands went to down the front of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. She stopped kissing me and looked down at my wound.

Tears clouded her eyes.  
"Shh baby." I soothed. She shouldn't cry for me. I pulled her lips back to mine but I could tell she wasn't into it as she was before. My hands crept up and met her breasts. She groaned and thrusted them into my hands and I happily played with them. I rolled her nipples between my fingers, tweaking and pulling. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her hair curling around her like a mane, and I leaned down and sucked her right nipple into my mouth.

She moaned loudly and I froze for a minute, hoping Mason wouldn't wake up. After hearing nothing, I continued my attack. I sucked and sucked, while my hand played with the left. Bella was whimpering and moaning and withering on my lap. I seriously needed that friction.

I hugely sucked and was rewarded with Bella's breast milk. I sucked on her like a baby. Her milk tasted very sweet and a bit salty, but it was delicious.  
"Edward." Bella breathed. Her hair pulling was to the point of pain. I continued to suck until she yanked my head away. I winced and looked at her confused.  
"Sensitive." She apologised. I just shook my head at her and smiled. Her hands went down to my sweats and she tugged at the waistband. I lifted my hips and she pulled them down and my boxers at the same time.

She sat back on my hips and wrapped her hand around my shaft. I groaned and flex my hips. It hurt my wound, but I wasn't going to let her see that. She pumped me for a little longer, beginning to give me some relief.  
"Bella, I need you please." I breathed. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked at me, lust shown easily in her eyes and held my member in her hand.

She lifted herself and then very slowly sunk onto me.  
"Jesus." I hissed and threw my head back. She engulfed me in her heat and fuck me, it was so pleasurable. She sat on me, not moving for a second, savouring the heat and pleasure.

Then she began to move. I wanted to help her, so I gave her my hands to help her move. She moved slowly, up and down on me. I groaned from the friction and the emotions. This wasn't fucking, this was love making.

Our pants, groans and moans were the only things being heard in the room. I thrusted my hips up and she thrusted hers down. Her head was constantly thrown back from the pleasure as was mine. My fingers were splayed across her hips and I couldn't feel anything except pleasure and love.

I pulled her down to me and kissed her, my tongue not bothering to wait. I continued to thrust and felt the knot in my stomach begin to tighten and the pleasure started to spread trough my whole body.

I broke off the kiss and groaned loudly. My thrusts became desperate as did Bella's and our orgasms came suddenly. I groaned her name while she moaned mine. My whole body shook with pleasure and I continued to thrust, emptying myself inside her.

Bella collapsed on my chest and I hugged her to me. We were in our pleasure bubble and nothing could break it.

She lifted her and looked at me.  
"That was incredible." Bella grinned. I chuckled, still breathless and kissed her.

We were happy and nothing else matter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 23 :)**

**I loved everyone's reviews to the last chapter and hope my lemon was good! **

**I don't think this one is too interesting, but it is getting ready for the next few chapters ;)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 23.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"So why exactly am I going shopping with you?" I asked annoyed.

Alice, Rose and Esme all wanted to drag me out shopping with them. I wanted to stay in with Edward and Mason. I hated leaving them.

It has been a month since Edward had been shot and he was much better than before. He still had some pain and had to be careful doing some stuff, but other than that, he was great.

"Bella come on! We have barely spent any time together since Mason has been born." Alice pouted. She pouted the 'Cullen' pout, which she knew worked on me.  
"Alice!" I whined at her.

"Look, we just want some girl time and beside it's yours and Edward's anniversary soon. So you will need a dress and a gift." Shit. So it was. We would be married for six years this year. That is crazy.

I bit my bottom lip in debate and noticed Edward came through the living room door with Mason. I instantly smiled. They could both make me smile no matter what. Edward looked hot in his 'father clothes' as I called them. This consisted of a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans which hugged his muscles and arse. His look could get me rubbing my thighs together

Edward smiled back and sat down beside his mother. Esme instantly took Mason and began to coo at him.  
"So you haven't convinced her then?" Edward chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You knew?" I said slowly. Edward nodded with a devilish grin on his face.

"Of course. Just go Bella. Mason and I will be fine. Besides, it would be nice to spend some bonding time with my son." Edward grinned. That pushed me over the edge.  
"Fine, I'll go. Let me get changed." Alice and Rose squealed, while Esme continued to coo over Mason.

I walked into our bedroom and headed for our closet. It's not that I didn't want to go shopping; I just didn't like to leave Edward and Mason. I guess I was just being a mother.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, cream coloured long sleeve, my black leather jacket and a pair of ankle boots with a three inch heel. I could easily walk in bigger heels, but shopping with Alice would kill my feet. Once I had put on my clothes, I went into our bathroom to do my make-up and hair.

I only ever put on mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I didn't need blush and I didn't need foundation; I liked my pale skin. I took my brush and brushed out the tangles from my hair and decided to leave it down, putting over my right shoulder.

I went back into our room and sat on the bed, putting on my boots. Once they were on, I grabbed my leather jacket, wallet, phone and keys and went back through to the living room. Edward was no-where in sight and I panicked for just a second.

"He is changing Mason." Rose explained with humour in her voice. I glowered at her and went to find him. I peaked in his nursery and saw Edward blowing raspberries on Mas's stomach; making him squeal.

I giggled and Edward looked up.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked him again. He sighed and shook his head at me.  
"No Bella. Have a nice girly day and we'll will see you later with a Chinese." Edward grinned. He was in such a good mood today.

I grinned back and gave him a quick kiss before giving Mason one too.  
"I love you." I spoke to them both. Edward's grin widened.  
"And we love you. Now go!" Edward commanded with a laugh. I left Mason's nursery and went back to the living room.

"Thank god. Now let's go." Alice said excitedly. I laughed and we left the house; climbing into Alice's yellow Porsche and speeding off.

* * *

"I'm starving Alice!" I moaned. We have been shopping for almost four hours and Alice didn't seem to want to stop. I still hadn't found a dress I liked or a present for Edward but all I cared about right now was my dying stomach.

"Come on Alice. We need to stop and eat." Esme spoke gently to her. Alice shook her head at us like she was ashamed. Well, we can't all be fucking shopaholics!

We found a nice little Italian restaurant and because we were Cullen's: we were treated like royalty. I was starving, so I ordered Mushroom Ravioli, Alice ordered Lasagne, Rose order Penne, claiming to be 'on a diet' and Esme chose a regular serving of Spaghetti and Meatballs. Many people would have thought that all we would order was salad, but we Cullen women loved our food.

"So what are you going to get Edward Bella?" Esme asked. She was really good at finding presents.  
"I have no clue. He has everything." I expressed with a sigh. Edward was difficult to buy for. He had an Iphone, Ipad, Laptop, IPod and nearly everything off the market.  
"Well, why don't you get him something to signify your love." Esme suggested. Hmm, good idea, but what though?"  
"What though?" I asked her.

"Does he wear jewellery?" Rose piped up. Her ideas for presents were a bit... weird. I guess Emmett was rubbing off on her.  
"Nope. Just his wedding rin-" I stopped short. I knew exactly what to get him.  
"I got it." I grinned at them. They looked at me expectantly.  
"Well, I know we were going to divorce and everything, so maybe I should get him a new ring. With an inscription inside it." I described.

* * *

We had finished lunch and I headed straight for jewelers while the rest went shopping. I knew exactly which one to go to. The only place Edward would go to is Swarovski. Our family has been getting diamonds from that company for years and it wasn't about to stop now.

I knew Edward would just want plain and silver. We hadn't wanted gold. I looked through all the men's wedding rings and found the right one.

It was regular thick silver band with a lion on the front band of the ring. It was perfect for Edward. The lion was part of the Cullen crest and also, it represented bravery, power and pride. Edward was the boss of Chicago –power- he had the largest company in the whole of America –pride- and most of all, he would protect to his death and would fight any man –bravery.

I took it to the sales lady and didn't give a shit about the cost. I had given her the inscription I wanted on a piece of paper and I knew that Edward would love it. It cost me a hefty thirty grand, but I didn't care. Now I had to find the perfect dress.

"Bella what about this one?" I had just joined the girls and already they were shoving dresses in my face. I shook my head at Rose and continued looking. I was very picky about what I wore out. Being the 'queen' of Chicago as I was called, I had certain standards. I know that Edward would think I was beautiful in anything though.

"What about this one?" Alice held up. It was a strapless turquoise colour that I knew wouldn't pass my arse.  
"Far too short Alice." I commented. I didn't want Edward to start a fight over my dress. She huffed and kept looking

I looked through all the rails and then found it. THE dress for my anniversary.

It had a low v-neck that just hit the start of my boobs. It had a slit on the left side that went up to the middle of my thigh but was also to the floor. It was a blood red colour and I knew I would go well with my complexion. It had a sip up the back and red lace, showing off some skin. I held it up and heard three gasps.

"Bella, that is fucking gorgeous!" Esme gushed. It was very rare to hear Esme swear, so she must have really liked it. They pressured me to try it on, so I did.

I went into the changing rooms a bit nervous for some reason. I took off all my clothes, except for my panties. This dress wouldn't need a bra. I slide the fabric over my head and then made sure it was right. I looked up to the mirror a gasped.

There was a beautiful woman standing in front of me and I swear she wasn't me.

The dress hung in all the right ways. It showed just the right amount of cleavage for Edward and for teasing. Its slit showed of my left leg and made me look taller and made my legs look... sexy. The red brought out the brown in my eyes and went well with my pale skin.

I blinked. For the first time in my life, I felt, well, beautiful.

I took it off and put it back on the hanger. I changed and went out to meet the girls. They looked at me with hope in their eyes.  
"Perfect." I beamed. They laughed and allowed me to pay.

While I was paying, I thought about Edward.

I couldn't wait to show him this dress.

* * *

**I have made the dress similar to the one that Kristen Stewart was wearing to the Cosmpolis premiere in Cannes! i loved that dress and thought she looked beautiful, so I used it but changed it with the slit :) **

**But, I hope you liked it :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 23 :)**

**Loving the review's as usual guys and I'm glad you liked the dress and the ring idea :)**

**Again, please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 24.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I paced back and forth.

Nervous was an understatement as to how I was feeling.

Bella and I were about to go out and celebrate being married for six years. Six years. It felt like so much longer than that. I felt like I had been married to her for my whole life.

In these six years married and nine years together, everything seemed to be perfect. We had problems, definitely, but we had fought through them. We even fought through the worse problem of them all.

I still haven't forgiven her for the Jacob incident, but I think I would eventually. It hurt less knowing that Mason is mine and not that fucking scumbags.

I'm just glad he is dead and can no longer fuck with us anymore. Bella especially.

I stopped pacing when I saw a goddess enter the room.

Bella stood in front of me wearing a deep red dress. Its V plunged down just to her breasts, giving me a good eyeful and making me want to see more. There was a slit on her left side that went to mid-thigh. It made her legs look even sexier than they were and made her legs look so long. The dress was donned with a pair of five inch fuck me cream coloured heels.

I glided my eyes back up and saw her lips were also a deep red which I couldn't wait to be marked on my body. Her eyes were her typical out-going smokey eye and it brought out her brown and made them bigger and more beautiful. She didn't use blusher as she didn't need it and no foundation. She was too beautiful for that.

I stood there staring at her, in a trance by her beauty. She blushed and looked at me from under her lashes. I used my index finger to make her turn around. I wanted to see her back.

There was red lace that covered the back right until the top of her arse. It showed her skin with a tint of red. The dress hung perfectly down and hugged every one of her curves. I looked at her hair and noticed that she had curled it more and took it off her face and into a messy bun.

I loved that about Bella. She was gorgeous, beautiful and took my breath away, but she still had the scruffy look she always had, by her messy bun.

"Bella." I breathed. I was lost for words. Bella turned around and blushed, looking at her feet. I carried myself forward and put my finger underneath her chin.

"Bella, you are more beautiful than Aphrodite." I whispered. Her blush deepened while her eyes widened.  
" Really?" She exclaimed with shock in her voice. I shook my head. When would she learn?

"Bella, you are the beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, amazing and wonderful woman in the world." I said looking into her eyes. Surely she knew what she was like and how much she meant to me. I saw her eyes well up with tears.

"Don't cry baby." I breathed. I wiped one that fell down her cheek,  
"They aren't sad. You just the most wonderful things." She whispered. Bella put her forehead to mine and sighed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you." I replied. I kissed her and took her hand.

"Let's go." I encouraged. She grinned at me and followed me out.

* * *

"I got this for you." Bella spoke nervously. We had a comfortable silence while eating our meal. I had taken Bella to our favourite restaurant in Chicago. It was called Gibson's and they did the best steak in Chicago- my opinion.

Now, people would normally think that Bella would eat salad and be anorexic, so when I asked Bella what she wanted, she asked for a huge Sirloin steak. It must be bloody and the same with me. Bella was fussy about food and it had to be perfect.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued. I told her not to buy me anything. I only wanted her. As usual, I got her something but we both went against not getting each other things.

"I didn't know what to get you, I know you said not to get anything, so I bought it to signify my love for you." She smiled at me. I think I blushed myself. It was amazing how she thought of presents. They always had a meaning.

Bella handed me over the present. It was in a rectangular shaped box. I couldn't think what it could be. I shook it but it made no sound. I gave Bella a curious look and she nodded, allowing me to open it. I grinned and ripped off the wrapping like a little boy.

I frowned when I saw more wrapping paper underneath. I looked at Bella, confused, but she just grinned and encouraged me to open. I ripped the other piece of paper and found more wrapping paper.

I knew what was going on. Bella was teasing me. I pouted and she laughed. God she looked beautiful. Bella leaned over the table and kissed my pouted lips.  
"Just continue to open." She whispered before giving me another kiss. I kissed her back and the thoughts of presents flew out my head.

I kissed her and kissed her.  
"Edward." Bella said. I continued to kiss her.  
"Edward, we are in public." She whispered on my lips. I pulled back and gave her a shy smile. I always forgot where I was when I was taken in by her lust and love.

She smiled back and made me finish my opening my present.

I finally got through all the paper and opened the rectangular box. My heart missed a beat.

Inside it laid a silver wedding ring. It had a lion in the top band, which I thought was meant to represent me and I knew it would fit perfectly.

I looked up at Bella. She looked at me, expecting a description.  
"Bella, this is... wow." I couldn't speak. I felt a lump in my throat.  
"I had no idea what to get you, so I thought a new wedding ring. A new start." Bella explained. I couldn't get the words out to thank her, so I kissed her; not giving a shit about being in public.

"Thank you." I chocked out. She looked at me, with lust in her eyes. She looked sensational and I had to have her. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She looked confused but took it. I slipped off my old wedding band and put it into my pocket. I picked up my new, beautiful, wedding band and gave it to her.

Bella grinned and slid it onto my finger. She picked up my hand kissed it.  
"Mine." She swore. I grinned and kissed her.  
"Let's get out of here." I whispered at her lips. She smiled shyly at me and nodded.

I paid our bill and took Bella outside and helped her into my Aston Martin. I thought I would go posh tonight. I slipped into the driver's seat and headed back home.

Mason was with my parent's tonight. It was hard to be away from him, but Bella and I needed time to ourselves. I took Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles, entwining our fingers.

I arrived home ten minutes later. I may have been speeding. I waited at the passenger door as Bella took off her heels. I knew she loved to wear sneakers, but she felt sexy in heels. I took them from her and kissed her feet, making my way up her leg.

I heard Bella moan softly and I knew then, I needed her in the house now.

I helped her out and we instantly entered the house, heading straight for the bedroom. I pulled off my suit jacket but not before taking out Bella's present. I held it to her and her chocolate eyes widened.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said softly. I scoffed and put it into her hand.  
"Open it." I said eagerly. She grinned at me and ripped off the paper. Nicely, I only wrapped it once.

The box was complete black and square. Bella opened it and gasped. She took it out gingerly, not wanting to break it.

It was a silver chain bracelet with charms that meant something to us.

A baby pacifier –Mason- a ring –our marriage- a palm tree –honeymoon on Isle Esme- an E –me- and a heart.

"You have mine." I whispered at her. She looked back up at me, tears in her eyes.  
"It's so beautiful." She whispered back. I put the bracelet on her wrist and kissed her.

That night, I made love to her until the sun came up.

I knew, I would forgive her and I would love her forever.

She was my one and only.

She had my heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey G****uys!**

**Here is Chapter 25 :)**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, they are honestly amazing!**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 25.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"I love doing this." I murmured.

Edward and I were tangled in the sheets and each other. The sun had just risen and we made love all night. He made me feel special, loved and beautiful. Something only he could do.

"I do too." Edward whispered back. We didn't need to speak louder than a whisper; it would ruin the moment. I kissed his chest and snuggled more into him. Edward's arms tightened round me and he kissed my forehead.

Silence stretched out around us, but this time, the silence needed to be silent. It was the silence we had before all the shit hit the fan. It was the silence that was there when we were girlfriend/boyfriend, engaged and before the Jacob incident.

It was a silence that let me know we were back on track.

"I love you." I breathed into his chest. I felt the need to tell him. I felt Edward's smile against my forehead. He tipped my chin and kissed me. I didn't need to hear him say it; I knew he did.

I deepened our kiss and rolled onto my back. Edward continued to kiss me until our house phone ringed. Edward groaned and pulled away.  
"Just leave it." I said and pulled him back to me; his lips on mine.  
"Bella we can't." Edward said once again and got off me completely.

I huffed and pouted. Edward grinned.  
"I'll be two minutes." He promised and went to answer our phone. I had to smile. Last night and this morning has been amazing. The best our life has ever been. Edward came back to our room on the phone.

I raised my eyebrow asking him who it was.  
"Carlisle." Edward mouthed. I panicked.  
"Mas?" I mouthed.  
"He's fine." Edward replied. I sighed with relief. I hated being away from him, but I did love mine and Edward's alone time. We needed it.

"Ok dad, bye." Edward hung up. What were they phoning for?  
"What was that all about?" I asked while Edward got back into bed. I curled myself on his lap and looked up at him expectantly.

"He was just saying that they are going to take Mason out with the family today and let us have some more time alone." Edward smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed his lips.

I would have loved to have seen Mason, but I knew Carlisle and Esme would take care of him.

"Well then..." I said seductively and trailed my hand down his snail trail. Edward laughed and rolled me over. Edward kissed me hard and travelled his hands down my sides to my thighs. He hoisted them up and wrapped them around his hips. I moaned as I felt him twitch against me.

"Edward please." I groaned. I wanted him. He didn't waste time and pushed into me. We both groaned. He filled me up and I relished the pleasure. I thrusted my hips up and he began to move. Right now I didn't need love, I needed a fuck.

"Edward harder please!" I moaned. Edward pulled out of me and slammed back in. I moaned loudly and enjoyed the pleasure that spread through me. Edward's thrusts became harder and faster and had me screaming.

He always made me like an animal in bed.

"Bella, I need you to come with me." Edward growled through his teeth. His words were enough to send me over the edge and I came, screaming Edward's name. Edward groaned mine while he emptied into me.

He collapsed on me and laid his head against my chest. I put my fingers in his hair and tried to catch my breath. I was sticky and sweaty and I loved it.  
"I'm not crushing you am I?" Edward murmured into my chest.  
"Nope." I whispered. Edward sighed and snuggled more into my chest.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair. It was soft and sweaty. I kissed it and smelt him. Edward, sweat and sex. What a lovely combination.

* * *

"So what do you say about a take-away?" I asked Edward. I couldn't be arsed cooking.

"Sure. What do you want?" Edward smiled. I looked him up and down; licking my lips.  
"Not me Bella." Edward laughed. "Take-away wise." I pouted.  
"I feel like a Chinese." I replied. I felt like Edward again, but I was pretty hungry.

"Chinese it is." Edward kissed my nose and walked out of our bedroom. He had put on boxers since and I didn't like it. It was six a night and Esme and Carlisle had yet to drop off Mason. I knew when he came home; he would be shattered and would sleep easily. I guess that's what they were doing.

I snuggled back into the covers. I was still completely naked, but I wasn't going to change. Edward could get the Chinese. I didn't need to tell Edward what I wanted; he always knew I got Orange Chicken and Fried Rice. I was plain; but who cares.

I lay in our covers and sighed. Today had been just as good as last night. I picked up my wrist and looked at my bracelet. It was so beautiful. Normally Edward would get me jewellery, and it would mean something, but to me; this bracelet was more special.

It showed how we had fought through everything and we had got through it in the end.

I knew Edward hasn't forgiven me and I don't blame him. I don't forgive myself. I never will. I'm just so glad that Mason is Edward's and we are back together and stronger than ever.

"Thanks, bye." Edward spoke when coming back into the bedroom. He clicked off the phone and once again joined me.  
"It'll be about ten-fifteen minutes." Edward said. I just smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"How hungry are you?" Edward asked. I looked straight into those beautiful eyes.  
"Very." I spoke seriously. Edward grinned and pulled me to him; kissing my lips.  
"Oh I do love you Bella." Edward whispered.

"And I love you." I whispered back. He kissed me on the lips. It was a kiss that showed me the emotions of love, happiness and pleasure. Edward was happy and that's all that that matter to me.

"I'm going to put on some sweats. We don't want the delivery girl to drool." Edward winked at me and went to our closet. I huffed. I hated women ogling Edward; he was mine! Edward knew how to press my jealously buttons and he knew when I was jealous; I showed who he belonged too.

"It better be a boy." I sulked. Edward came out the closet wearing sweats and a black t-shirt. He sauntered over to me with a grin.

"I belong to you." He spoke quietly. I smiled shyly and kissed him.

That's right ladies, Edward Cullen is mine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 26 :)**

**sorry for taking so long, but it's been a busy week!**

**Also, please have a look at my Oneshot!**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 26.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

"There's my boy." I grinned.

Esme and Carlisle had just arrived back with Mason. It was eight at night and I had missed him like crazy! Carlisle laughed and handed him over.

For being eight at night, he was still active. I hugged him tightly and could feel him kicking his legs.  
"Thanks for taking him." I smiled at my parents. They smiled back and entered the house.

They met a fully clothed Bella in the living room. I had finally convinced Bella to get dressed half an hour ago. I didn't want my parents to see her naked as that would be wrong.

"Give me my baby." Bella said rushing over to me. I handed her Mason and he snuggled up to her. I smiled at them. My two favourite people in the world.

"How was he? I asked my mom. Carlisle was busy getting Mason's things.  
"He was an angel." Esme grinned. She was so excited to have a grandchild. She had wanted one since I first introduced her to Bella and hinted about it when we married. She wasn't very subtle.  
"Good." Bella smiled at Mason. He smiled a toothless smile and then yawned.

"Someone is tired." I said and took him off Bella. She pouted but let me take him. I gave him to my mom to say good-bye and Carlisle just as he came in the door. They cooed and I took his bag off my dad and went to his nursery.

I laid him down on his changing table and picked up his bedtime baby grow. He had become such an active baby too. His legs were constantly kicking and I would always get kicked by them. I would tell him off but he looked at me confused.

"Let's get you to beddy bud." I smiled down at him. He looked at me with sleepy eyes and yawned again. His thumb made it into his mouth and his eyes fully closed. I changed him quickly and then brought him to me slowly.

I held him for a few minutes, rocking him slowly. Once I heard his breathing calm more, I laid him down his cot. I kissed his forehead and covered him with his blanket. I clicked on the baby monitor and closed his door halfway.

I walked back into the living room just as my parents were leaving.  
"We better get going and let you rest." My mother came up to me and kissed my cheek and went to hug Bella.  
"Bye son." My father hugged me.

Bella and I walked them to the front door and waved them off. Once they had gone we closed the door and went to the living room. I slouched on the couch while Bella went into the kitchen.

I was shattered. Bella and I had been like rabbits the whole of last night and today. I was glad that I was actually allowed to eat and rest for a bit. Ever since she has given birth to Mason, she was a lot dirtier in bed; and I loved it.

She had lost more than a stone in weight, but I wanted her to keep some weight. Her weight caused her to be curvier and have a plusher arse. It was so good to sink my hands into it. Her breasts were bigger and my hands nearly couldn't hold them.

Her body turned me no matter the way it is. She could be huge as hell or skinny as hell and I would still love her and be turned on. She could make me lose train of thought and could make me like a starving man. I was like a man who needed water in a desert when it came to Bella.

"I've just made a bottle for Mason." Bella came back in smiling. I smiled back at her and held up my arms. She came and sat beside me; snuggling into my chest. I put my head against hers and sighed.

This was what I loved.

* * *

"Angela?" I shouted from my office. Today was hectic. I had new internships and was trying to catch up on meetings. I took some paternity leave, but it caused my business to become crazier. Angela entered but didn't look scared. She never looked scared unlike others.

"Yes?" she was professional with me, but could still act like a friend.  
"What meetings do I have?" I asked stressed. I still did work while on paternity leave but no were near as much as I should have.

"The Japanese want to talk about a ship." Angela said. I knew the 'ship' was a shipment for guns and cocaine. It was the only things I dwelled in. I would never, ever, touch human trafficking. I thought it was disgusting to do that to women who had families and homes.

"Okay. Any others?"  
"Erm, the e-book publishers want a quick phone call with you about publishing someone." Angela replied. I took up a publishing house for Bella. Before Mason, I bought her a publishing house as she had an English Literature degree. She could write novels, but never published them.

"And that's it?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want to spend nearly my whole night here. I wanted to go home and cuddle up with my wife and son.  
"Yeah, until tomorrow though." Angela responded. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry Edward." She said sympathetically. She squeezed my shoulder and left. I sat back down in my chair. I picked up my Iphone and called Bella.  
"Hey babe!" Bella's voice filled the speaker. I had to smile.  
"Hi baby, I might be home late tonight. Today is hectic." I said with an apologetic tone. I heard her sigh

"It's fine Edward. Mason is being so active so it might take a while for him to sleep." Bella replied. I grinned. Mason had started to become active to the point where you would get winded by his legs. I thought we might have to tie his legs together.

"Are you sure? I would love to be home." I sighed into the phone. I felt depressed when I was away from them both. They were the apple of my eye.  
"Yes Edward. I'll make some dinner for you to heat up later." I heard her smiling.  
"Thank you. I love you." I said.

"I love you." She breathed and hanged up.

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket.

Back to work I go.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 27 :)**

**I'll be doing two more chapters and then an epilogue to finish the story!**

**As usual, your reviews are amazing!**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 27.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I flicked on the bathroom lights and sighed.

Edward still wasn't home and it was after nine. I had finally put Mason down even though it took longer than normal.

He was getting very active and I hoped to god that he wouldn't start crawling soon. He was four months now and I still loved him more than ever before.

I looked into the mirror that went across all three sinks. My brown eyes were bright and seemed more radiant. I guess that's what you look like when you are happy and content.

Oh and in love.

I had lost some of Mason's baby weight; but not all of it. I knew Edward liked me with the weight. I wasn't a size zero before, but I'm bigger than what I was before I had Mason.

I knew Edward liked it and that's all that matters. I turned around and went to the shower. I turned it on and stripped out of my clothes.

When the water was hot enough, I step in the shower and it instantly relaxed my muscles. I let the water cascade down my body while I thought about the last four months.

They had been perfect.

Edward and I were like nothing before. We were more in love, we loved Mason more than anything and we had a perfect life.

Even with Edward's shooting; life was the best.

Just to think that more than four months ago, our lives could be completely different. We could be divorced, I could have had Jacob's child and Edward would be off with some other slut.

Thank god that never happened.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair before getting out and drying myself with a towel. I wrapped the black bath towel around myself and started to towel dry my hair with another.

I had just finished towel drying my hair and began to brush the tangles out of it when I saw movement at the door. I looked up and I met green eyes in the mirror.

I smiled.

Edward was home.

"You showered without me?" Edward teased as he came in. He looked so fucking hot. His CEO clothes. Black slacks, a white shirt with the top button undone and no tie. And to top it off; his sex hair was worse than when he left this morning.

So fucking sexy.

"I was just about to go to bed." I blushed. I don't know why I did; I felt exposed. We continued to look at each other in the mirror.

Edward clicked his tongue and moved right behind me.  
"That is unacceptable." He said with a wicked grin on his face. I looked at him confused for a moment and then his hand dived between my legs.

I gasp and my knees buckled. Edward gripped me around the waist and held me to him.  
"Am I getting you hot honey?" Edward whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and groaned. I wrapped my arm around his neck and slid my fingers into his hair.

His fingers ran up and down my slit while I moaned.  
"Edward." I moaned. I wanted his fingers inside me. I needed them inside me.  
"Shh baby." Edward whispered into my ear and I felt rather than saw his smile.

He enjoyed making me beg and moan for him.

Edward pushed his middle finger into me making me groan loudly. He always felt amazing. Even if it was his tongue, fingers or cock. He always made me feel good.

Edward moved his finger in and out of me and I met his fingers with every thrust. I felt his index finger stretch me even further and I moaned his name.

This felt too much.

My grip on his hair tightened and I heard him groan. Edward loved hair pulling. He magically added a third finger and curled them. I wanted to scream but I knew I would wake Mas, so I moaned loudly.

Edward continued his ministrations while I moaned and panted. His fingers moved in and out and curled and the tightening became so tight.  
"Let go Bella." Edward growled in my ear. His teeth grazed my earlobe and that done me.

I moaned his name noisily as my orgasm washed over me. Edward continued to pump until I came down from my high.  
"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. I had to lean against Edward's chest I was that spent.

"That was incredible." I breathed. I looked into the mirror and saw his cocky smirk and his success in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned around. He simply raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"You haven't won." I spoke seriously and got to my knees.  
"Woah!" I heard as I ripped his belt off and tugged at his zipper and button. I got them down and pulled his cock out of boxers.

I didn't need to even bother with foreplay. I went straight to the job. I wrapped my mouth around his sensitive mouth and sucked slowly. I heard him hiss.  
"Bella." He spat through gritted teeth.

He didn't want to make pleasure noises because he knew I would win.

I licked the tip and sometimes curled my tongue around it. Edward moaned without even thinking.  
"Bella. I need in your mouth now." He commanded. I looked up at with innocent eyes. As he looked down at me, I opened my mouth and took him in.

"Shit!" Edward yelled. One, because he could see himself in me and two, because I had surprised him. I took him in until he hit the back of my throat. I felt his hands curl into my hair and hold it tight.

I made sure that I relaxed my throat and breathing. He was huge and my mouth wasn't that big. I occasionally used my tongue to twist around his sensitive head and made my suction harder.

The whole time my name was either moaned, groaned, panted or growled.

Yeah, I was going to win the pleasure noises.

I could tell Edward was close because he began to thrust into my mouth. As his grip on my hair tightened, I hollowed my cheeks and grazed him gently with teeth.

This caused him to erupt and he roared my name. I felt him spill down my throat and I swallowed every drop. Not many women love to give blowjobs or swallow a man's semen; but I loved it.

It made me proud as weird as that sounds. It amazed me to think that I caused Edward pleasure and I made him hard. I loved it.

"That's it." I heard Edward growl. I was suddenly lifted up and over his shoulder.

I squealed like a schoolgirl and smacked his arse.

He smacked mine back and marched to our bed.

* * *

I felt movement in our bed. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Edward get out and go towards Mason's room. He must want changed. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I heard whimpering come from my side a few hours later. I opened my eyes and saw the baby monitor. I slid out of bed and put on Edward's shirt and boxers. I walked through to Mason's room and picked him up.

Thankfully he wasn't screaming but he was whimpering quite loudly, which meant he would scream soon. I rocked him back and forth while I walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed his milk from the fridge and put it into the microwave to heat up. I continued to rock Mason and let him suck my index finger. It kept him quiet.

I shifted him to one arm and checked the temperature of his bottle. It was fine and I let him suck on the nipple. He was getting slightly chubby and I think that's because he drank so much milk.

He had about four milk bottle's a day, but then again, he was a boy and I was told they are the hungry ones. I looked into his green eyes as he guzzled the milk.

They had turned full dark green now. They were almost the same as Edward's but slightly darker. I know that when he is older, he would be a little version of Edward, which means he will have a group of girls falling over him.

Great.

I continued to stare at Mason while he sucked on his bottle.

I loved him so much.

Much more than anyone would ever know.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 28 :)**

**Sorry for the late update, it's been a busy week!**

**It was my birthday on Wednesday, so I'm now sixteen, yay :D**

**This one is much longer and emotional as after this chapter, it is one more and then the epilogue!**

**Chapter 28.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

"Jesus." I grunted. I collapsed and then rolled over.

I heard Bella's giggle and felt her prop herself up.  
"Fun huh?" She asked with humour in her voice. I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
"Well, when you wear stuff like that, then yes. It is certainly fun." I commented. She giggled again and snuggled into my chest.

I arrived home just after seven. It was another hectic day at the office and again; I had to work late. I imagined coming home to Bella and Mason on the couch.

But boy I was wrong.

I came home to find Bella in the kitchen cleaning it down in a red lacy bra and boy shorts.

She knew how I loved her in boy shorts.

She was bent over the counter, like she was cleaning, but I knew different.

I took her on the kitchen counter, then the couch and then finally our bed.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." I mumbled into her hair. Bella giggled again but did not comment. I allowed my eyes to close and soon, I fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes open to the sound of crying.

My baby boy had woken up.

I allowed Bella to grumble before making her get up and heat up his bottle. I went through to his room and his crying was deafening.

"Shh Mas." I soothed as I picked him up. I rocked him back and forth and checked his nappy. I lay him down on the changing table and tried to sooth him while changing him.

I blew a raspberry on his belly and his crying turned into a squeal. I grinned and did up the buttons on his baby grow.

I went into his closet and picked out a denim dungarees and a strip blue and white t-shirt.

I changed him and kissed his cheek. Mason had stopped crying, but I knew he would soon so cry again so he could be fed.

I walked out his nursery and went to find Bella in the kitchen.  
"Hey, someone is hungry." I said as I walked in. Bella turned round and smiled.

God she was gorgeous.

"How's he doing?" She asked bouncing him in her arms. Mason's hands instantly went to her hair, pulling it. I laughed. He was so much like his mother.

She loved hair pulling.

"Good. He needed his nappy changing that was it." I smiled and went to finish Bella and I's breakfast while she feed Mas. I made sure my steak was bloody and my egg was ready, while Bella's waffles cooked.

She hated food to be either undercooked over overcooked. Bella was fussy as hell when it came to food; she was worse than a child. Food had to perfect which is why sometimes embarrassing to take her to a restaurant.

Which is why most of the time; she did the cooking.

I know she likes my cooking too, but then again, I learned from her.

She was the best woman in the world. So men, suck it up!

I got our plates from the plate warmer and served our breakfast up. I got the syrup out of the fridge while Bella placed Mason in his high chair and I put Mason's mashed food on to his little table.

We had decided to try him with the mashed food and so far so good. He was like me and hated the flavours I hated, but he was willing to try. We still feed him milk and gave him little spoonfuls a day of mashed food.

He was growing up so fast it scared me. I keep thinking that it was just yesterday I found out he was mine and now he was five months, smiling, squealing and beginning to eat solid food.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke me out my thoughts. I looked at her startled.  
"You went off into space." She laughed. "Can you get Mas a bib?" She asked with humour. I nodded and went into the draw.

I picked up a bib when I saw papers underneath them. I looked at them and saw the words '15th June' and then '30th June'. I frowned. That was near my birthday.

I looked at the calendar and saw it was the 1st of June? Where the hell did time go?

"Edward? The bib?" I heard Bella say. I turned around with a look on my face that showed nothing. I handed her it with a smile, but in my head, I was thinking.

What the hell was Bella up to?

* * *

"Ah ba ba ba!" Mason babbled from the floor. I laughed and tickled his belly. He squealed and kicked his legs. I leaned down and kissed his stomach and he continued to squeal and giggle.

I looked up at him and I swear on Bella's life, I saw love in his eyes. Love for his father.

I picked him up and held him to my chest.

"I love you too Mas." I whispered. He snuggled into my neck and I held him tightly.  
"Hey, why haven't I been asked to join?" I saw Bella standing at the living room door pouting.

I laughed and Mason looked up. He reached for Bella and she grabbed him. She held him high in the air and he giggled. I laughed and stood up; joining Bella.

I wrapped my arms from behind her and held to my chest.  
"So, I have an idea for what to do for my birthday." I whispered in her ear. I was lying of course.

I felt her tense.  
"I er, can't. I have something planned." Bella said.  
"On my birthday?" I asked with hurt in my voice. She was doing 'something' on my birthday.

"Yeah. I can't get out of it." She whispered. I let her go and she went into the kitchen with Mason.

What the hell was she doing? I stopped for a second. Was cheating again?

_Don't be ridiculous! _My heart seemed to shout, but my mind was saying something else.

_She did it before. You know what they say? Once a cheater, always a cheater._

I tried to block my mind out, but it was tough. There was that saying...

I walked to the kitchen to confront her when I heard voices.

"He knows." I heard Bella whisper. I stopped dead in my track as a chill ran down my spine.  
"I don't know what to do." She whispered. I honed my ears out, but I was too far away to hear the person on the other end.

"I can't tell him!" Bella screeched. I saw her look to the kitchen door, so I stood back.  
"Look, I'll see if I can throw him off guard or something." I heard her listen more. "Ok, love you too."

My heart stopped.

Love you too?

She... she...

She loved somebody else?

I clutched my chest as pain radiated. I left the living room and went to our bedroom.

Breathe Edward. Breathe.

"Edward?" I heard Bella shout my name. I cringed. She thought everything would be fine?

"Edward?" She called me again. I saw her in the bedroom door without Mason. That would make it easier.  
"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Bella asked me.

I scoffed.  
"Why do you think?" I spat. Bella's face turned into shock.  
"Edward! What is wrong?" She asked concerned and stepped into the bedroom and towards me.

"Like you don't already know." I seethed. Shock was still written on her face, but I could see anger in her eyes.  
"I wouldn't ask if I knew." She spat at me. It was my turn to be surprised.

"Love you too? Edward knows? I don't know what to do? I'll throw him off track?" I repeated her words. Bella's eyes widened and I saw fear in them.

But the fear soon changed to anger.

"So, you listen into my phone calls? I have no privacy now?" She growled.  
"Well, you cheated once. So why wouldn't you again?" I challenged.

I felt the sting on my left cheek before I realised what happened.

"How dare you." Bella said lowly. Her eyes and face were burning with anger. I felt guilt overtake me quickly.  
"Bella." I whispered.

"No Edward! How fucking dare you!" Bella went to storm off but I caught her wrist.  
"Bella please I'm sor-"She cut me off.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry for not trusting me? Sorry for bringing up the one thing I hate myself for and the thing I'm shameful of? Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry." She pulled her wrist away from me and stormed out.

"Bella wait!" I shouted and followed after her. I heard Mason crying and cursed. I went to his nursery and stopped.

"Bella what are you doing?" I spoke quietly. She was packing Mason's things.  
"Bella! Stop, we can talk about this." I tried to reason with her. She continued to pack and stopped listening.

I picked up Mason who was crying his eyes out. I tried to sooth him, but it was like he knew we were fighting.

"Bella will you stop! Your scaring Mason!" I shouted at her. She stopped packing and looked at us. She also had tears coming down from her face.

"Oh god." Bella whispered and ran to us. She took Mason from me and tried to sooth him.  
"I'm sorry baby. So sorry." She whispered and tried to sooth him.

I walked up to her and placed my arms around her. She flinched but didn't push me away; which is what I was scared of.

"I need you to calm down Baby." I felt her sag on to my chest and sob. I shushed her and Mason. I felt them both bet heavy and realised they had both fell forward. I grabbed Bella by the waist and took Mason.

"Go to our room." I encouraged. Bella just nodded and walked out. I rocked Mason back to sleep and placed him in his crib.

I closed his door and made sure the monitor was on. I walked to our room and took a deep breath.

I pushed the door open and found Bella on our bed crying.

"Baby." I whispered. I went over to her and cuddled up to her.

She sniffed and turned to look at me.

"It was Alice." I looked at her confused. "On the phone. It was Alice." She explained.

Well fuck me.

I fell like more of a dick than ever.

"I saw the papers." I explained like I was trying to justify my behaviour.  
"There for your birthday. I booked us to go back to Isle Esme." Bella sniffed.

"Oh Bella!" I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. She sobbed into my chest. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over again. Bella shook her head in my chest and looked up at me.

Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got angry. I should have told you and then this wouldn't have happened."

I just shook my head and kissed her lips. They were always soft when she cried.

"So Isle Esme?" I asked to lighten the mood. She smiled at me.  
"Well, I had no clue what to get you and I know you have been stressed with work and all that. So I thought maybe we could get away for a bit."

I grinned and kissed her again.

"Sound's wonderful." She grinned at me too and kissed me again.

I was dick.

And she still loved me.

I was a lucky man.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 29 :)**

**Mixed reviews about the last chapter, but I wanted some drama as we haven't some for a while ;)**

**Well, this is the last chapter and then it's the epilogue!**

**Review if you can please! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 29.**

**Enjoy!  
B POV**

* * *

I sat back and sighed.

Packing for a holiday was a complete and utter nightmare.

I wanted to look my best for Edward, no matter what he said. I knew he thought I was 'beautiful' no matter what; but I still wanted to impress him.

We were leaving for our holiday/Edward's birthday present tomorrow morning. We would unfortunately be leaving Mason, but he would be in the good hands of his grandparents.

It had been two weeks since our fight and as much as I hated Edward's reaction; I understood it.

I knew he still couldn't trust me fully and he still hadn't forgiven me, but he did not need to accuse me again.

It hurt me. I may not be allowed to be hurt by it; but I am. He knew I would never cheat again, he just was scared.

I guess his fear was still there.

I had forgiven him for it, even though I am still a little pissed.

I hated myself more with the fight continuing into Mason's room and scaring him. He seemed ok the next day; but I still hated myself.

He should never see his parents fight. Ever.

I went into our wardrobe and looked at my bikinis. How many would I need?

I owned ten, but that's because Alice Cullen was my sister-in-law and she wouldn't hear of me having less.

I ended up taking out five. My red and white spots, green and blue stripes, white with purple lace, a plain white and a royal blue.

The royal blue bikini was made of silk and was bought for Edward and I's honeymoon.

It had a lot of special memories.

I placed them neatly in my suitcase on our bed. Edward as usual, didn't take five minutes to pack; but I took much longer.

I was a woman; we have excuses.

I went to our bathroom and grabbed the toiletry bag from the cupboard. I placed it on the bathroom counter as I searched the cupboard for our 'holiday' stuff.

This consisted of shampoos, conditioners, body wash, shavers, razors, creams and lotions.

Edward was picky as to what designers he had for body wash, what type of shampoo he had and conditioner. He had to always have a certain type of razor/shaver and a certain cream and lotion.

He was almost as bad as women.

I placed our usual 'holiday' things into the toiletry bag and made sure to have my pill. I didn't want to get pregnant again just yet.

I knew I would want at least two more kids as I was an only child and I hated it. I also knew that Edward would want more children; especially with him having such a large family.

The Cullen's were my family. Carlisle and Esme are, as far as I am concerned, my parents. Alice and Rose are my sisters and Emmett and Jasper are my brothers.

They were my family; and all I needed.

"You ready to go Baby?" I heard Edward's voice from the living room.

He had been making sure the plane was ready and that the car was packed with our suitcases.

He had also been lecturing his parents about Mason.

Jeez, he was like a mother.

"Yeah, I'm just burping Mas." I replied. I was patting my hand gently up and down Mason's back. He had decided to cry just before Esme and Carlisle arrived.

I heard a burp and Mason sigh. He always got sleepy whenever we feed him, but I needed him to stay awake for one of his Grandparents to feed him some mashed food.

I walked out once I wiped Mason's face and smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks for doing this." I said genuinely.  
"Nonsense. We love spending time with our Grandson." Carlisle grinned. He grinned the 'Cullen' grin that Edward and Emmett had picked up.

Esme came over and took Mason off me. I felt cold immediately and hated leaving him.

"Right. You ready?" Edward asked me again. I smiled up at him and nodded.  
"Have a nice time and we'll give you a text and let you know how Mason is." Esme smiled.

This was the hardest thing; leaving Mason.

"Ok and you'll call if anything happens?" I asked instantly. I felt like a bitch; but I was just a worried mother. I saw Carlisle roll his eyes.  
"Yes Bella we will. Now go on holiday, relax and enjoy yourself." He smiled, kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and then hugged Esme.  
"We'll be fine." She whispered in my ear before pulling away. I nodded and smiled. I looked down at Mason and saw he was asleep.

I kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.  
"Love you baby." I whispered. I kissed him again and then stood up.

I waited for Edward to say his goodbyes and we slipped into the waiting car and pulled out of our house and towards Chicago O'Hare International airport.

"Isle Esme here we come." Edward grinned and kissed my hand.

I grinned back and entwined our fingers.

* * *

The sun felt hot on my back.

I was currently lying on my stomach, in my red and white spotted bikini, on a towel, on the beach of Isle Esme. The sun had been shining for the third day of our trip and I couldn't be more content.

Edward was lying beside me and was syncing his IPod on his laptop. We had said absolute privacy; which meant no work.

It was hard for Edward but he understood. We had been using his IPod for music and we wanted more songs on.

I sighed and turned my head to look at him.

His brow was furrowed with concentration and I could see his tongue slightly poking out of his lips.

This was the 'concentration' face of Edward Cullen. He had been downloading and being Edward Cullen, he would have to download the best.

I giggled. I saw Edward looked over at me with a smile.  
"What?" He asked confused. I just shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Now now, Mrs Cullen. You can't giggle and not tell me." Edward said sternly. I giggled again and he pulled me towards him.

I squealed and laughed as he put me on his chest.  
"Now Mrs Cullen, what were you giggling about?" he asked teasingly. His eyes were wide and happiness sparked in them.

"Your face while you were downloading. It was so funny and cute." I laughed as he tickled his fingers across my ribs. I laughed and squirmed to get away with him; but he pulled me closer to his chest.

I sighed and laid my head against his chest.

"Your going to get sunburnt." Edward murmured. I lifted my head up and grabbed the sun lotion from where my towel was and handed it to him.  
"I believe that was a request." I said seductively.

"Oh Mrs Cullen." He winked at me. I laughed again and laid my head back on his chest. I jumped slightly at the coolness on my back.

I closed my eyes, soaking up the sensations of Edward's hands and drifted off.

I felt soft sheets glide across my body. I opened my eyes and blink slowly, trying to wake up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Edward murmured. I blinked up at him and smiled lazily.  
"Sorry for falling asleep." I apologized.

"It's fine. I just took you out the sun because I didn't want you to get too much sun." Edward smiled. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck.

"I like spending alone time with you." I murmured. Edward rubbed his nose alone mine and kissed my lips.

I kissed back deeper and swiped my tongue along his bottom lip. Edward groaned and allowed me access. Our tongues danced with each other and we fought for dominance.

I slid my hands down his chest and found no cloth of boxers. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Edward winked and looked down at me.

I looked down at myself and saw I was naked too. I groaned and attached my lips back to Edward's and encouraged him to get on top of me.

He moulded to me and I felt him twitch against me. I moaned eagerly and attached my lips to his neck; sucking and licking. I wiggled closer to him and felt his head slip inside me.

Edward groaned as I bit down on his neck and fully pushed inside me. My moan was muffled by Edward's neck and I soothed the bite with my tongue.

Edward pulled all the way out and pushed slowly back in. He groaned my name loudly and began to move slowly; making a rhythm.

I met him with every thrust and the sensation and emotions were overwhelming. I pulled his lips to mine and gripped his hair tightly with my hands.

Our groans were muffled by each others lips and the tightening in my stomach knotted more and more and the heat began to spread all over my body.

I let go of Edward's lips and moaned throwing my head back. Edward's lips descended on my neck to my collarbone sucking on the junction between my neck and shoulder.

The tightening tightened more and I began to shake and moan.  
"Bella, come with me," Edward whispered in my ear and grazed my earlobe.

His words were my undoing and I threw my head back and screamed Edward's name. I felt him thrust desperately and then still, spilling his liquid into me.

I rode the wave with Edward and then he collapsed.  
"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. That was so fucking tense. I clung to Edward and he rolled us over.

"That was intense." Edward whispered into my hair. I hummed in agreement.  
"Y'know, since we got back together, sex seems to be so much better." I commented. I felt Edward shift and look down at me.

"Yeah I suppose so. Maybe it's because we worked things out." Edward thought. I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm glad we did."

Edward looked at me shyly with a grin on his face.

"Yes. I am too."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 30: THE FINAL!**

**I'm sorry it is a bit late, but I'm on holiday so it has taken a while longer to write it :P**

**I just want to quickly thank everyone for reading this story and to everyone who has either reviewed, favourited, followed or just even read it.**  
**You are honestly are incredible and I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**Every review, follow or favourite put a smile on my face as it showed me that people liked my writing and enjoyed it.**

**So, a big thank you again!**

**I will be starting a new story, which I will start writing shortly and it should be up soon too, but I am starting college in September, so my chapters then, may take longer to update than before, but I know you guys will understand :)**

**Anyway, thank you so so so so much again and I love you all :)**

**So, here is the final :D**

**Chapter 30: Epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV.**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

I opened the door quietly and sighed.

Work had been a nightmare and I hadn't even finished everything I should have before I came home.

I closed the door behind me and locked it; putting on the two bolts. I placed my keys on the table beside the door and removed my shoes.

Bella would kill me if I walked in the house with my shoes on.

I opened the gate of the baby gate and closed it again. We had to have the baby gates or else Mason and Abriana would be running out of the house.

I took off up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as I could, and went to the first door on the right.

I opened the door to a small lamp making light in the room.

Mason was only two years old and was still scared of the dark like most kids are at his age. I walked over to his bed and looked at him. He had my colouring of hair and I knew when he was older: it would be exactly like mine.

His eyelashes made shadows over his rosy cheeks, which he got from his mother, and he was curled into a little ball on his Iron Man covers which were half kicked off him.

Mason had a huge obsession with the superhero Iron Man and everything in his room was to do with Iron Man.

I pulled his covers over him and tucked him in before kissing his cheek and whispering that I loved him.

I made sure his monitor was on because he had nightmares quite often and we have also began to start potty training him and Bella and I had decided to keep track of him during the night; so we didn't wait until morning to clean him up.

I don't think even Mason wanted to sleep in wet covers.

I closed his door slowly and quietly and went diagonally across to Adriana's room.

Now, Adriana may only eight months old, but you could tell she was going to be a tomboy.

Bella had decided not to go for the stereotypical girl colour pink; so we decided to make her room a lilac colour.

Also, when Alice had tried to put Adriana into a pink, Adriana wouldn't stop crying.

I guess she was just like her mother.

I went over to her cot and looked at her. She was her mother's double.

She was still slightly bald at eight months, but she had quite a bit of hair and it was chocolate brown like Bella's and we could tell that it was going to be naturally wavy.

Her eyes were brown like Bella's also, but she was currently asleep, so I couldn't see them. Every time I looked into them; they always shone with love and happiness.

She was always a happy baby.

Adriana was currently on her back sleeping soundly with a dummy in her mouth.

She was great at sleeping all the way through the night and generally falls asleep at about ten and wouldn't wake until six.

Adriana was a fast learning baby like Mason was and at eight months, she was already crawling and trying to stand up. She, unfortunately, hasn't started talking yet; but I know it is coming.

She babbles a lot and says 'da' and 'ma' and 'ga' and all those easy words. I knew as well, that her first word will be 'dada'.

And that it will piss Bella off.

Just like I did with Mason, I pulled her covers up, kissed her cheek and whispered that I loved her.

She was my dolce bambino and I loved her more than anything.

I loved both of my children more than anything in the world and I worked hard to keep them safe and provide for them.

I also checked her monitor and closed her door halfway: again, over protective father.

I walked straight down the hall, pass the three guest bedrooms, and into mine and Bella's room.

Our room hadn't changed at all, only becoming deep red instead of being royal purple.

I looked to the bed and saw Bella sleeping soundly in our black satin sheets. She was on her stomach with her arms underneath her pillow and her head facing me.

I went towards our closet and hung up my jacket. I grabbed a pair of black silk Armani boxers and walked out of the closet and to the bathroom.

I kissed Bella lightly on the lips on my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and went to the shower and turned the faucet on. I stripped out of my light blue shirt, grey slacks and white boxers.

I grabbed my usual from the cupboard and stepped into the shower. I shampooed my hair and washed by body off before getting out the shower and drying myself off.

I slipped on my silk boxers and wiped the condensation off the mirror. I tried to tame my hair; but it never worked.

I walked out the bathroom and turned off the lights, before getting into the right side of the bed and putting my arms around Bella.

She turned to face me and I notice she was awake.

"Hey." I smiled at her. She smiled back and snuggled into to me.  
"Hey." She spoke with a hoarse voice and blinked a few times.

"What time is it?" Bella asked. I looked at the clock and it read ten o'clock.  
"Ten." I answered and moved us down the bed a bit. Bella laid her head against me and sighed.

"Adriana went down easily but Mason was incredibly hyper and took longer to put down." She chuckled. I chuckled with her and hugged her tighter to me.

"What about you?" I asked her. We always tended to speak when I came home. It was like our little time.  
"I'm fine. I just missed you." Bella smiled against my chest. I kissed her forehead and she lifted her head and attached her lips to mine.

I kissed her deeply and our tongues danced together. We shifted so we were on our sides, connected by our lips. I moved my hands to her hair and tangled it will our tongues tangled.

Bella moaned into my mouth and pushed further into me. I moved one of my hands down from her hair to her leg and hitched it over my leg.

I moved my hand towards her pussy when crying erupted on the monitor. I pulled away from Bella and slipped out of bed.

"I'll be back in a minute." I promised her. Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I walked through the hallway and quickly went into Adriana's room.

I went over to her cot and picked her up. Her crying wasn't deafening, but I knew it would soon come to that. I rocked her back and checked her bum.

It wasn't sodden, so I went through to the kitchen to heat up some milk. I soothed Adriana, while I heated up her milk. I managed to sooth her somewhat, so she wasn't crying; just whimpering.

I checked the milk on my wrist and then began to feed her. She didn't often cry for milk, but today she had an upset stomach according to Bella, so she wouldn't have eaten much.

I fed her while I was rocking her. Her brown eyes were still shining a little from the tears but I could tell she was sleepy. Her eyes were almost the same as Bella, just a little lighter.

The bottle slipped from Adriana's mouth and I knew she was finished. I put the bottle on the counter and got out a towel. I put it over my shoulder and moved Adriana so she was lying on my shoulder.

I patted up and down her back gently until I heard a burp.  
"Good girl!" I praised her. I felt her smile against my neck. I pulled her away and wiped her mouth.

"Your such a good girl." I rubbed my nose against hers. She squealed and babbled. I chuckled and brought her to my chest. I rocked her back and forth and heard Adriana yawn.

I looked down at her and saw her snuggled against my chest with her eyes closed.

I switched off the lights in the kitchen and made my way to her room. I saw Bella standing outside it with a shirt of mine on and a pair of my boxers.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her confused. I had reached her with a sleeping Adriana.  
"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. Bella opened Adriana's door and we walked in. I picked up Adriana's blanket from her cot knowing she would sleep with us tonight.

"She just needed feeding." I told Bella. She nodded and walked over beside me; leaning over to grabbed Adriana's favourite elephant toy she has had since she was born.

I looked at her and Bella.

My two girls.

"Mama?" I heard from the hallway. I looked up and saw Mason outside Adriana doors in his Iron Man pyjamas.  
"What's up little man?" I asked him while Bella picked him up and set him on her hip.

"Addy's crying woke me up." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Adriana could be loud when she was crying and often woke Mason up and him being two; it was difficult to get him back to sleep.

"Well, she is asleep now. So you should be too." Bella teased and took him off towards our room. I shut off Adriana's light and headed to mine and Bella's room.

Mason was situated on my side and already snuggled down to sleep. I sighed and placed Adriana in between Bella and Mason. I got into my side and pulled Mason towards me.

He snuggled into my chest and easily fell into a deep sleep.

Bella brushed her fingers through his hair and looked at me.  
"You're so good with him." She whispered. Her eyes were sleepy but bright with love.

I grinned shyly at her and moved deeper into the covers with my arms around Mason, Adriana and Bella.

I look at all of them. Mason and Adriana sleeping soundly and Bella with her eyes closed.

I looked at Bella and couldn't believe that we had not one, but two children. She had given everything I wanted and much much more.

She was my life, my wife, the love of my life.

We had survived everything that was thrown at us and we would continue to do so.

We are one.

I looked at her and my children. This is what I needed.

I need my family.

I leaned over my children and kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked at me.

I whispered these three words.

"I forgive you."

* * *

**And there you have it :) **

**btw: dolce bambino means 'sweet child' :)**


End file.
